You Took Care of Me, I Take Care of You
by Writing Muse
Summary: Alucard finds himself a new fledgling,Dante,a hot tempered hunter that is also half demon himself. Yet somehow Alucard finds the patience and ways of tameing the young stallion, enflaming their relationship to a whole other plane of master and servantYoai
1. A Kiss of Mercy

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 1: A Kiss of Mercy

Dante tried as hard as he could to hide himself within the pews of the gothic church. He was bleeding profusely from both his side and back. Quickly, he began to reload his gun with the last round.

"I'm getting close."

Dante froze his entire form when he heard the hoarse voice of the monster. For the first time in his life the half demon understood the feeling of fear. After living a life without the constant weight of mortality he now found himself weak and on the brink of death. He could sense the angel of death nudging at his shoulder, teasing him that his end is near.

"Come out little Hunter."

He tried in vain of getting up but the excruciating pain in his side kept him crouching down between the pews.

"This is it." He whispered, softly that not even the predator heard him. "I'm going to…" Dante couldn't finish the sentence. _No! Fuck that!_ He locked his gun once more. _I'm a fucking demon for Christ sake!_

And with his last boost of energy, he jumped from his hiding place where he saw the demon a distance away, smiling at his prey.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry you were already lying dead somewhere." He smiled his abnormally large mouth, displaying his row upon rows of teeth, each craved down to a point.

"Go to hell." Dante raised his two guns and didn't hesitate pulling the trigger. Instantly the church was filled with the screaming barrels of the two guns. After the last bullet was shot Dante knew before the smoke cleared that the creature had long sprinted away from the bullets, leaving the white haired half-demon dry with no bullets. "Shit!" He turned around only to see the creature just inches away from him.

The monster flung his arm into Dante's stomach, sending him across the long aisle into the Alter. Once Dante stopped skidding across the floor he knew he had to get up now but his legs were dead to his control. A cough sprung from his chest, spitting blood out of his mouth.

As his eyes opened he saw the demon crouching over his body before lifting him up with one clawed hand. Dante struggled to free himself as he dangled helplessly, gasping for air, however, he was as good as dead in the claws of the creature. The demon laughed at Dante's relentless fight.

"Maybe after this, you'll understand that the Sadistic Sessell will always triumph as victorious." He reared his head back in laughter, sticking his long bloody tongue out in the air. Dante prayed for a distraction to come and quick as he felt the last of his blood drip down his back splattering on the floor.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp. Dante lifted his eyes off the floor and found a bloody hand emerge from the demon's chest, carrying his pulsing heart. The demon looked down to find his heart pushed from his chest and soon became indifferent of the half demon young man. He dropped the dying hunter to the ground while gurgling blood in his throat.

The carrier of the heart leaned closer to the demon's ear to whisper a comment.

"Maybe after this, you'll learn that shit heads like you are nothing but talk." He grinned wide, displaying vampire teeth before dropping the heart only inches away from Dante's face.

Before the demon could protest he was flung to the wall with enough force to crash his body through the thick plastered paint. The stranger knew well enough the demon was dead once he went through the wall which gave him no purpose of chasing after his form. Dante groaned in pain, catching the stranger's attention. The man knelt down to look closer at the white haired man.

Dante raised his clear blue eyes to catch the view of sunglasses masking the stranger's eyes. The half demon continued looking at the stranger in red while coughing continuously and shaking with an unexpected chill.

Dante couldn't understand what kept his eyes to continue lingering on the stranger who just spared his life from the demon. He struggled to ask who he was but was cut short with a cough of blood. It seemed the sight of his blood animated the stranger as he leaned in closer to the young man. He pulled off his sunglasses to better view the dying mortal. Dante's eyes widen as he looked into the eyes of a vampire. He knew what now was kneeling before him and feared that he had to fight him too.

"Don't get yourself worked up, boy." The vampire shushed. "I'm not going to fight you." Dante calmed down in response. "It really doesn't matter. I can hear your heart beat slowing down right now. The question is: do you want to die and leave this world or do you want to die and roam forever just as young as you are now?"

Dante understood what the vampire was proposing. He was offering his immortal blood to save him from a mortal death. In the past Dante would spit at the damned creature and curse at such an offer. Yet, something about his persona drew Dante like a moth to a flame. He wanted to learn everything of what laid behind those crimson eyes. He desired to be needed by this gracefully creature. As the most unexpected thing Dante has done, he wanted more then anything to be with the vampire even if it meant turning his back on everything he stood for.

The half demon didn't need to answer for the vampire read his mind clear enough to know that he wanted it. Gently, the black haired beauty lifted Dante's head off the ground with one arm while he sliced the other hand with his sharp teeth. Dante watched in fascination and horror as the vampire prepared himself.

"Usually, one would close one's eyes in cases like this." Dante looked back at the vampire and with much force closed his eyes of life for one last time.

**REVIEW! For all those that don't know, Dante Sparda is the main character of Devil May Cry which is the same Dante I am using in this story. Expect lots of risqué topics such as blood, drugs, profanity, sex—all the usual things you would read in a very good Hellsing fanfic. Keep a look out for Chapter Two and thank you for reading my first chapter. **


	2. Fledgling

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 2: Fledgling 

When Dante woke up the next night he opened his eyes to complete darkness. At first he believed that all the lights were off in his apartment until he stretched out his hand where it was stopped by a wall. He panicked and tried to extend his arms to the side before doing the same with his legs. Both times he could only spread them out so far before bumping into a wall. It was then that he knew he was in a coffin.

He began to breathe hard and fast while banging on the cover of the coffin.

"Help!" He cried. "Get me out of here!" At his command the coffin opened to a world of candle light. Dante sat up quickly, gasping for air until he heard someone laughing.

"You breathe like you need it." It was the same vampire that Dante saw that night. He wondered why he was in a coffin.

"Don't you remember?" The vampire spun around without wearing his long red jacket or sunglasses. Dante's mind flashed back to the sight of the grinning demon and the fear that overwhelmed him as he knew death was approaching soon.

"You," Dante stumbled out of the coffin uneasily after not having much practice of getting out of coffins. "You saved me from that demon."

The vampire scoffed. "I didn't save anyone. It was my job to kill that demon, you being there was all unexpected chance. Just like me turning you into a vampire."

"What!" Then Dante understood. He remembered looking into the red eyes, falling in love at the sight of them; then opening his mouth at the gaping wound, swooning over the taste of his blood before drifting off to sleep.

Dante covered his gasp with both hands. "This can't happen." He said to himself as he backed into the wall behind him. "What did I do?" He whispered to himself while sitting down and leaning on the wall with his knees to his chest. He continued chanting the same sentences over and over again. The vampire walked over with hands in pockets before crouching before him.

With a simple finger he turned Dante's chin out of his hands where their eyes meant once more.

"I noticed that you weren't a mortal as you were drinking my blood. From your own lips tell me your name and what you are?" Strangely Dante wanted to smack the vampire for taking away his humanity then explain about himself. "Laying the anger on me won't fix of what you've chosen to become. But you may carry that out later after you answer my question." The vampire was right and Dante agreed with his choice.

"My name is Dante Sparda. I was half demon, half human with my father being a demon. Now, I don't know what I am." His speech was thick with sadness.

"Well Dante, you can call yourself half demon half vampire now. Cause that's what you are. And for your information," The vampire stood up. "My name is Alucard, but you will call me Master." He began to walk towards the wooden door until Dante spoke.

"Like hell am I going to call you Master." Alucard turned towards him with sharpness to his eyes.

"You will call me Master since that is what I am to you now until I say otherwise." Dante stood up in defiance.

"Fuck that. I'm my own master, and I'm no one's sniveling servant." Alucard smiled and chuckled before calmly walking up to the white haired demon.

"If I'm not mistaken, you chose to live this life other then a mortal death." Alucard leaned closer towards Dante, with both their chests colliding with one another, meshing together where Dante could feel the vampire's ribs against his. Dante gasped at the contact as he was pinned to the stone wall. He felt the vampire's breath on his ear while inhaling the smell of his black hair.

"And," Alucard whispered. "Next time, if you doubt your choice again by defying me, I'll rip your heart out just as I did with that demon but this time eating it in your face." Dante held his breath. "Good." Alucard parted himself from Dante and again walked towards the door. "Coming?" He questioned before walking through the door.

Dante took in his new role with a pinch of salt. _What a fuck head he is._ He thought. Just when he thought of the sentence an invisible force pushed his head back to crash into the stone wall.

The young man groaned in agony while grabbing the back of his head. He soon heard Alucard's laughter in his mind. _Careful of what you think from now on, Dante._

"Damn it!" He cursed. As what he saw with Alucard, Dante walked into the door believing he automatically was endowed will all of Alucard's powers. Yet, surprised again, his face smashed into the hard wood, breaking his nose. Alucard was heard screaming with laughter in Dante's voice. _Oh, Dante!_ Alucard gasped. _I can tell you're going to be fun! Walking into walls—what are you a ghost?_

**REVIEW! I try to keep Dante as the smart ass rookie and Alucard as the crazy wise guy. I want you to know that no one in Hellsing knows of Dante yet until the secrets out by next chapter. **


	3. No Tongue On First Date

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 3: No Tongue on First Date

Dante stood behind Alucard on the sidewalk as mortals passed the couple by occasionally eyeing them with awe. Once Dante noticed the awkwardness of being stared at Alucard again answered his question. _The living question what they cannot understand, especially death and many stand in awe of its beauty. You'll get a lot of second glances from strangers. It comes with the job. _

"A job I didn't want." Dante added. This angered Alucard enough to turn around. _What did I say to you when we were underground?_ "I know, I know! It was my choice." Dante shuffled his feet before leaning on a parking meter. "So what are you looking for now? Another wall for me to run into." Dante expected a smile from Alucard but the vampire didn't seem to care, making Dante frown at his comment.

"Come." Alucard began walking across the street with Dante teetering after him. They walked past the respectable Starbucks shops, flower stores until they neared the part of the street holding a night club. There not far from the entrance way was a group of young girls, barely reaching the age 19 cluttering around and taunting whatever passerby that looked at them.

Dante stopped to wonder why Alucard was walking this way. _I don't think I'm ready to see this guy dance._ He worried. The half demon watched as his dark master sauntered through the ladies, who parted a pathway for the tall gentleman. Many if not all of them twisted their necks as they watched him go, wishing aloud for a 'piece of his ass'. Dante chuckled. _I love naïve girls. _

Alucard looked back at them with a longing stare. Dante noticed the strangeness in his face and he soon knew its purpose when one of the girls he looked at strayed away from the group.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Dante hurried towards Alucard and the girl who followed loyally behind him. He saw Alucard take a sharp turn into an alleyway, leading the dazed whore into his web. _Shit! _Dante sprinted into a run but as he turned the corner he saw the girl struggling from Alucard's grip.

"Good." Alucard held the girl as if her lashing about was nothing but a three year old's hits. "Come, take her."

"What the fuck!" Dante cried. "Let her go!" He lunged at his grasp to save the poor child but Alucard smacked him away.

"No!" He snapped, paralyzing Dante with fear of his master. "You decided to become what you are, now accept it! What did you expect when you agreed to my offer! Gummie worms!" Dante shamefully shook his head. "Then do it! Your half demon, killing should be in your blood."

_But not innocent blood._ Slowly Dante shoved himself off the building wall. _I strived to save that type of blood. _He took his time to inch nearer towards the girl. Her fear of him was overwhelming he could taste it. The sweat on her skin, the cheap perfume she coated herself with—all of it was intoxicating. Dante didn't notice that the hunger automatically narrowed his teeth down to two tasteful fangs.

Alucard watched Dante, grinning inside. He twisted his wrist just so that the girl's eyes would face away from what was to come. Only muffled screams came from her since Alucard's one deadly hand held her death in place. Dante slowly wrapped his arms around her childish waist and bent his mouth to her white neck.

He stretched his mouth enough for the fangs to show through. At first he hesitated to bit down until he threw all morals aside and pierced her neck. A warm metallic liquid poured from the punctured holes, washing up over his fangs and falling into his mouth. Dante swooned at the taste of her life flowing into him and before he knew it the fledgling felt a slight push away from the girl.

"That's enough." Alucard said. "She's gone. You've had your fill." Dante touched his lips to see if it really was blood that coated them. He couldn't believe at what he had just done. Alucard dropped the girl's body along with the building's trash. "They'll probably find her next Thursday." He laughed.

Alucard looked to find Dante still bewildered at his action.

"My child," He cooed while gently pulling Dante's fingers from his lips. "This is not a new thing in the world. Girls like her have been fed upon for eons; don't think that God will smite you down for this. And look at you." He smiled. "You're a natural not a drop spilt. Except…" Alucard bent his mouth towards Dante's lips and slowly licked a droplet of blood off his bottom lip. Dante gasped at the contact while Alucard remained calm as he tasted the girl's blood off Dante's mouth.

"Hmmm," He hummed. "A good prey if I don't say myself." He walked off leaving Dante speechless. "Dante?" Alucard called before the white haired vampire chased after his lead.

After the incident Alucard lead Dante back to Hellsing with the morning sun close at hand that Dante could smell its coming. He felt the dark blue sky warm at its presence.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" Dante asked.

"Where you woke up in." Alucard answered while punching in the security code.

"In that coffin?" He gasped.

"Yes, why not?" Alucard asked, not understanding the abnormality in the concept.

"It's a coffin! I can't sleep in there."

"If I can do it then you can do it. Unless you better prefer the sun, then by all means sleep in a bed. Just don't expect me cleaning up your ashes with a tear, that's Walter's job."

"Who's Walter?" Dante asked as he followed Alucard inside the lonesome mansion.

"Walter is the butler of this house. And speak of the devil, he's right behind you." Dante turned around and almost jumped back when he saw an old man standing so close behind him.

"Alucard…." Walter said with a worried expression. "What did you do?" Something in Dante told him to hide behind his master which he did in the most unsuspicious way. Alucard stepped before Walter with a care-free expression.

"Nothing, I was just out showing my new fledgling the ropes."

"Sir Hellsing has strictly ruled out to you, no more converting!"

"Shhh." Alucard held his fingers to his lips. "Master doesn't need to know."

"But I do." Out of the shadows Dante saw a graceful woman wearing the mask of a stern dictator behind rimmed glasses. Dante felt a strong presence about her, making him cower more behind Alucard's back. _Who is she, Alucard?_ But Alucard didn't answer, his mouth opened a little in disgust that she knew so quickly.

"It's my job to know everything that's going on in my house." She replied coldly, eyeing Dante with a malicious expression. "I expect that you have an explanation for this Alucard. So what happened?" She took out a cigar from her breast pocket and lit it. "Another vampire that was impossible to kill unless killing another mortal, so you offered your wrist for their sacrifice?"

"Well…close enough." Alucard smiled. Soon he heard the patter of Seres through the halls and rolled his eyes when the sound of her voice ringed the entire house.

"Maaster!"

"Who the hell." Dante said.

"Oh, God." Alucard sighed.

"It's too early." Walter moaned. Seres emerged running from the second floor as she flew down the staircase.

"Master, how could you!" She began. "How could you make another one when you had me?" She lightly pushed Alucard's arm bring the master vampire to a snarling disposition.

"Another?" Dante whispered.

"Yes." The white haired women answered. "You are only number two in Alucard's book. He had a fledgling long before you. Now Seres, stop whining and shut up." Seres hid behind Alucard's back, shoving Dante out of the way.

"Dispose of him now Alucard." She demanded.

"No." Alucard's eyes narrowed with hate for the woman. She turned her eyes towards Walter, signaling him to speak for her.

"Alucard," Walter began with much softness in his voice.

"Shut-up, Walter!" Alucard snapped. "I made the decision to take him in as my own. If you want my help then you will accept his too." The woman exhaled a cloud of smoke from her nostrils as she glared at the master vampire.

"Fine." She finally said. "Can you at least inform me of its name?" Alucard was just about to open his mouth until Dante literally stepped in.

"My name is Dante Sparda, miss. Hellsing!"

"You will address me as Sir Hellsing. I wasn't knighted by the Queen for nothing."

"Wow, you were knighted!"

"Dante!" Alucard pulled Dante close to him away from the woman's evil looks. Walter looked at Sir Hellsing, waiting for her final answer as did everyone else in the main room.

"Fine." She concluded. "He can stay but under your care only. I'm not going to sacrifice more for your little toys." Quickly, she climbed the stairs into the second floor with Walter at her heels. Alucard, making sure she was gone, turned back towards Seres.

"What?" She questioned not knowing why she was being looked at.

"Seres, I want you to know that your not the little baby anymore." Dante noticed how childish and soft Alucard's voice became while talking to Seres.

"I know." She looked at the ground.

"Look at me." Alucard ordered which Seres obeyed. _Crap, she's like his puppet._ Dante thought. "I expect nothing more then welcome and helpfulness coming from you. I can't always stay around to watch over him. I need you to look after him while I'm gone."

"I don't need anyone to watch over _me_!" Dante imposed. Seres finally looked at the appereance of Dante and seemed disgust at his sight. She threw him a nasty look after sticking her tongue out at him.

"Now, Seres!" Alucard warned. "There's no reason to be jealous. You know you're still my Police Girl." He pattered her on the head and walked past. Dante stood still until Alucard called for him.

"Who was that?" Dante asked when they were behind the dungeon door.

"Her name is Sere Victoria. She was my first fledgling, still young though. Only been a vampire for 8 months now."

"Oh!" Dante watched as Alucard motioned him over to the coffin.

"No!" The white haired vampire jumped. "I'm not going in there! I told you, coffins creep me out!"

"Dante you have to get over this eventually. You were doing fine last time."

"Last time I was unconscious and asleep." Dante folded his arms. "I'm not going in that thing!" It seemed he rooted his foot down on the matter but Alucard smiled a tricky smile. "Don't make that face!" Dante warned but Alucard didn't stop. He walked over towards Dante and took his hands.

"No," Dante protested but continued following Alucard's lead towards the coffin. As they neared the wooden box, Dante wouldn't budge to crawl inside of it.

"How about I sleep in it with you for the night. Just for you to get use to it until by yourself." Dante looked at Alucard with shock. He didn't say anything in return but seemed to comply as he watched Alucard crawl in first.

"Are you coming?" Alucard sat up, with his long limbs resting in the box. Dante nodded and cautiously stepped in. He spread his legs apart to better position himself with Alucard before reaching over the side to close the lid.

He laid down upon his master's body, shivering every other second at the touch.

"Comfortable?" Alucard asked. Dante could only nod his head 'yes' in reply. After a while he relaxed his form, releasing all his weight upon Alucard to hold. He felt the one of the vampire's arms wrap around his backside causing Dante to grip Alucard's shirt.

"Sorry." He whispered nervously. Alucard continued getting comfortable by moving his head to the side and lifting his leg up which accidentally made his hips grind into Dante. The white haired vampire couldn't hold back a loud gasp when he felt the touch.

"What's wrong?" Alucard asked, not understanding the effect he was causing on the weaker vampire.

"Nothing, nothing." Dante answered. It took three hours of hushed moans from Dante after feeling every stray touch from Alucard before falling asleep with him in the coffin.

**Review!**


	4. Varsity Pledges

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 4: Varsity Pledges

When Dante woke up the next evening he found Alucard no where to be found from under him. As he opened the lid of the coffin, Dante didn't expect how sore his back was until he straightened himself out. He groaned as he heard the crackling of his back bones.

"That'll happen to you for the first few tries." Dante looked over is shoulder to see the bubbly young girl that wouldn't leave Alucard's arm.

Dante chuckled. "Kinda like sex." He looked back but saw the girl make a disgust face at his comment. "You were with us last night." He remembered.

"Yah, I'm Seres, Alucard's first and don't forget _favorite_! I can see all of his attention is getting to your head but remember that you're only number two when it comes to me." She crossed her arms and walked out leaving Dante crossed.

"Rude bitch." He mumbled. After he was set into walking again, Dante wanted nothing more then to find his only friend in this strange house, but Alucard was a hard person to find. He walked up the stony stairs to the ground floor of the mansion where the kitchen stood.

A large commotion of banging pots, and bubbling water was heard. An aged man paced around the kitchen with such swiftness and agility Dante couldn't believe the old man had. He watched him stir and add salt until the butler looked up and above his rimmed glasses.

"Oh," He exclaimed. "It's you. May I ask your name again, I don't think I remember it?"

"Dante." The youth answered. "You?"

"Walter. I'm the butler of this house and the care taker. I was there during that episode last night."

"Oh, yah I remember." Dante ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the place. "Do you know where Alucard is?"

"He never liked staying in one place too long. What a cat. But finding him is near impossible; usually the best for you is to just wait until he comes to you." Walter resumed to the boiling soup.

"Well that really gives me nothing to do." Dante was bored out of his mind. Usually by now he would be on the prowl for any demons to kill but with him being complete demon he was at a loss.

"Then you wouldn't mind tell the men that dinner is near ready?"

"The who?" Dante asked.

"The soldiers. Of course you didn't think that Hellsing was operated singularly by Alucard. He does the heavy work. The rest is up to the soldiers, humans of course so don't go picking at them. You do understand that you're forbidden to drink human blood?"

Dante's mind raced back to the screaming girl and Alucard's smiling grin.

"Oh yah." He lied. "Alucard told me that…I'll be going now." He slipped out of the kitchen with a worried expression.

"Don't forget to tell the boys dinner's ready." Walter called out.

"I won't." Dante tried to get out of the room as fast as he could. _That bastard! He knew it was forbidden to drink human blood. Then why did he force me!_

"Hey! Who are you?" Dante looked up to see where he was walking into. He was in the same entrance of the mansion but all around him were guys looking at him like he was a mad dog.

"Umm, Walter sent me to tell you guys that dinners ready." Dante motioned towards the kitchen but the men still continued looking at him roughly, examining him up and down. _God, I would hate to have nothing but enemies in this house._ A long silence past until one solider spoke out.

"What is up with your hair?" All the rest burst in laughter as Dante cursed at them in his head.

"You better watch yourself shit head!" He snapped.

"Hey!" One solider got up. "You don't talk like that, vamp! Alucard is the only one who's keeping us from dicing you up!" He slammed his hand in his fist.

"Yah," Another solider said. "Watch where you trip, you might just fall on a stake." Dante's eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't know what you guys are laughing at. Even without this vampire power I could have still kicked your fat asses all in one shot."

"Is that so?" The largest of the men got up and stood right in front of Dante. "What's your name vamp?"

"Dante Sparda."

"Hmmm, he's not nearly as hot as Seres though." One called and soon followed a pack of howls.

"Shut your face." Dante barked but the men continued laughing. The leader that stood in front of Dante raised his hand for silence to come.

"Everyone knows that the only way for acceptance is to take the pledge."

"What are we in, college?" Dante scoffed but no one answered him. "What is it?"

"Solider Tom Cat was a member who fell into a vat of toxic waste a long time ago. Mr. Hellsing, the one previous Lady Hellsing, was said to have ordered for his face to be peeled off because it was so disgusting. But the tale goes that his face was buried in the cemetery out on the edge of the grounds, along with his pocket watch. Dig up Tom Cat and get his pocket watch and maybe then we'll take you seriously."

"Unless your too chicken shit, pretty boy?" One snickered.

"I'm not. I've face worst in life then a dead face, there's you guys."

"Ohhhhh!" Some of the men howled.

"Just don't forget it." The leader said as he past Dante towards the dinning room. The rest cleared out shoving Dante left and right with cold stares. The last one dropped a dirty shovel at his feet. Dante looked back at the man who winked at him just before he left.

_It won't be so hard._ Dante thought. _Those guys are just trying to throw me something to scare me off. Sounds like something I would do. Anyway with my new vampire powers I bet I can finish this before dawn. _

Dante found his way out on the large back porch which poured out before him the massive grounds of darkness. _Okay, maybe this will be a challenge._ Without bother using the stairs to the left and right, Dante jumped off the balcony and landed softly on his feet before sprinting off into the darkness.

The grounds were full of fresh grass, bushes of flowers and earthly trees. Sometimes a stone statue was propped up on the ground but Dante paid no notice. He kept his sight only for signs of a cemetery. He knew he was close when his nose started picking up a scent of death.

After passing a few more trees, there lied a small chapel along with rolling hills of tombstones. _Fuck me!_ Dante gasped._ How many people have died in this place?_ As he passed the first row of tomb stones, some of them read dates as old as the early 1990s. _Wow! It seems like an entire generation was buried here. _After getting use to the setting Dante began paying attention to the names. _James Rau, George Korff, Anthony Roberts, Richard Burn, Walter Scott, Daniel Burkbackorack. Every name under the sun except Tom Cat._

Then Dante stopped. _Unless Tom Cat is a nickname—I mean who would name themselves Tom Cat. Its gotta be something close though, if not them I'm screwed. _The white haired vampire continued down the road of dead soldiers, reading names for something to resemble Tom Cat. Soon he doubted his chances of ever finding such a name until he came across Thomas Cart.

"Let's see what's behind door number one." Dante planted his shovel in the ground and began to furiously dig until he hit something solid. Once he completely uncovered the coffin Dante was in a hole of 6 feet deep. He opened the coffin but found a decomposing body of what use to be a man with glasses. _They told me Hellsing buried him as a face, not the whole body. _

Dante jumped out of the hole easily before he started up his search for another similar name. _Hmmm, Timothy Catt. Sounds to be it._ He did the same thing over again but was found disappointed when he saw the skeleton of a short man. _God, dammit! _

His search continued, digging up names like Thomas Katherine, Tommy Casso, Thomas Kachinsky, Thomas Tat, and Thomas C. Thorns. But none of them held just the face of a man.

It was nearing 5:00 in the morning and Dante was covered in dirt from head to toe. His fingernails were black and sore from the digging and the blisters were beginning to be unbearable. He was almost near digging up Tom C. Jordon II until he hit the coffin. Dante dropped the shovel and viciously clawed through the dirt to find the latch of the coffin.

But once he was able to open it, nothing was found in but another dead body. Dante slammed the lid shut. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed with all his might as Dante collapsed on the coffin. "I can't dig up another one! I just can't." He hid his dirty head in his hands as he closed his eyes.

"Don't tell me that they've done it to you?" Dante looked up to find Alucard.

"Alucard! Do you know where Tom Cat is, I can't find him and I've only been through 1/12 of the cemetery." But Alucard didn't answer, to Dante's surprise he rolled his eyes before jumping in the grave with him.

"Dante, there is no Tom Cat. It's another urban legend to scare the rookie soldiers into spending days looking for a pocket watch."

"What!"

"They pulled a prank on you." Dante soon began to calculate the message but his mind was too tired. He didn't have the strength to lift his head so he could see Alucard. The elder vampire knelt down beside Dante and wrapped his arms around the dirty youth.

"You know, dirt looks good on you." Alucard laughed with Dante chuckling afterwards. Dante savored the embrace as he again took in the smell of his master's scent. When Dante was beginning to get use to the touch, Alucard pulled him away. "Come, on. It's beginning to get light out here."

Dante followed Alucard towards the mansion where Walter stood out on the balcony, holding a silver platter with two packets of blood and a towel.

"I was beginning to worry about you Master Dante." Walter greeted as he climbed the stairs. Alucard didn't even look at Walter as he past him into the house. Dante's eyes followed him, noticing the coldness between Walter and him.

"Thanks Walter." Dante took the two packets of blood and the towel. Walter nodded as he watched him open the packet and handed him a straw. Dante enjoyed this way of drinking then the one Alucard forced him to take but the blood wasn't nearly as good as it was from a live human.

"Don't make a mess when you come in." Walter left him as he sucked the packet dry. Dante soon followed him and found the house vacant. Again it seemed the place was empty but really its occupants were sleeping.

"Are you coming, Dante?" Dante found Alucard at the kitchen where the dungeon was.

"I think Walter wanted you to have this." Dante handed him the packet of blood. Alucard took it before he began walking downstairs.

"Alucard can I ask you a question?" Dante asked, stopping Alucard on the stairs. "Why did you let me drink from a human when we're forbidden to?" Dante didn't even address it with curiosity as what most questions have. He almost screamed it out at Alucard as if it were a statement.

Alucard just looked at him for a while until he turned back towards the stairs. "I didn't want you to go on without knowing the taste of human blood."

"But we're not supposed to!" Dante shouted.

"I'm not supposed to. You have the choice of leaving the Hellsing house and its rules, just like Seres. But I can't." Dante stopped midway on the stairs.

"Why?" He asked, worried. "Why can't you leave if you hate it here so much?"

"Let's just say, that I was tricked into a deal I shouldn't have been in. And in doing so I'm bound to the House of Hellsing."

"Oh." Alucard opened the wooden door, followed by Dante.

"Are you still scared of the coffin?" Alucard asked. Dante thought for a moment, whether he wanted Alucard to sleep with him or not.

"Yes." Dante nodded. "That thing still creeps me out." Alucard sighed.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep with a dirty mop. Take off your clothes." He ordered casually.

"What!" Dante gasped.

"You heard me. Take off your clothes." Alucard crossed the room and sat on the closed coffin while watching Dante.

"I'm not going to take off my clothes you pervert! Fuck that idea!" Dante crossed his arms.

"Well then I guess you are alright sleeping in a coffin by yourself." Alucard jumped off the coffin and began walking towards the door.

"Nooo." Dante pouted.

"Dante I'm not going to have you lie on me with all that dirt."

"How about I just take off the clothes that are dirty and leave the clothes on that are not dirty."

"Dante!" Alucard exclaimed. "ALL of them are dirty!"

"Well, what am I going to wear to bed? I'm not sleeping with you naked."

"You can wear my red coat." Alucard slipped off his red over coat and threw it to Dante.

"Fine!" Dante turned his back on Alucard and began unzipping his leather jacket.

"If you haven't notice, I'm a guy too!"

"I know!" Dante barked over his shoulder. He dropped his jacket and began unzipping his pants. "Close your eyes!" He demanded.

"I'll just go in the coffin," Alucard walked over to the coffin. "And wait for you in there."

Once the coffin was closed with Alucard inside, Dante felt it safe to take off his pants. As promised he took off all his clothes but threw on Alucard's red jacket and buttoned himself up. Dante liked the feel of the jacket and especially the smell. He pulled on the collar and sniffed it, recognizing at once it was Alucard's scent.

He then opened the coffin to find Alucard already sleeping. Gently, he got in the coffin and laid down on top of Alucard, who at first moved a little when Dante got in.

"I liked your tattoo." Alucard whispered with his eyes closed.

"You peeked!" Dante slammed his fists on his chest.

"I forgot to tell you that I can see through walls." Alucard chuckled.

"You asshole!" Dante slammed his fists on Alucard's chest but Alucard caught them.

"What was it again? An upside down cross."

"Yah, what of it!" Dante shoved his hands out of Alucard's grasp.

"I pinned you down for getting a girl's name on your ass or something."

"No! That's lame as hell." Alucard laughed.

"Oh! Dante, you really love me," Alucard mimicked a girl's voice.

"Shut-up and go to sleep."

"You tattooed my name on your ass! Oh! No man I've fucked has ever done that for me! You must really love me!"

"Alucard shut-up!" Dante barked. Alucard said nothing more for the longest time. Dante rested his head on his shoulder, believing that the conversation ended there. He got himself situated for comfort until Alucard's high girlish voice was heard again.

"Oh! Dante!"

"SHUT-UP!" Dante began, again, hitting Alucard who was in a fit of laughter.

**Please, please, please REVIEW!**


	5. Sibling Rivalry

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 5: Sibling Rivalry 

When people throw disgusted stares towards a couple who are not shy to show their love, it usually is in the act of jealously. Such as the case when Dante does the exact same glare as he glances towards Alucard and Seres.

Alucard sat on the grand windowsill, allowing his long slender legs drape over the edge as he leaned on his left arm. His black bangs covered his left eye, making him irresistible to look at. Dante kept to his twiddling thumbs from the ground marble floor as he would stare up occasionally to the window where Seres stood next to the reclining Alucard.

He heard her giggle from one of his Master's witty comments. _Yah, laugh it up slut!_ He wanted Alucard to hear his thoughts but his mind remained silent of Alucard's voice. Dante again glanced up and saw the two vampires hold up their right hands, playing with one another's fingers in an affectionate way. Seres would sometimes nip at Alucard's finger in sheer playfulness, causing her master to smile at her.

Dante stormed out of the room into the kitchen where Walter was again found rummaging through the room, cutting up ripe onions with garlic. Dante always hated the smell but probably because of his new power, their aroma really irritated his senses. Dante sneezed at their smell.

Walter looked up and chuckled. "I always forget that you vampires are truly allergic to garlic."

Dante choose a stool that propped itself next to the open window.

"Is your stay here pleasant, Dante?"

"No." Dante scoffed rudely.

"Really, why?" Walter's curious brows scrunched together.

"It's this whole 'love me because I have big tits' thing!"

"Oh!" Walter understood. "Seres is really getting to you."

"I hate her and she hates me. Only because she thinks she has competition with Alucard." A shrilling girl's laugh was heard in the room. "See what I mean! All she does is soak everything up like a greedy prick she is!"

Walter who was quiet for the entire ranting finally spoke out.

"Its not surprising that everyone pushes others to get next to Alucard. What's frustrating is not the competition but the fact that he doesn't notice nor care." A deep sadness hung in his tone which Dante felt.

"You must have known Alucard for a long time."

"Of course." The butler exclaimed. "Ever since I was a young man I've worked in Hellsing."

"When was that?"

"If I guess correctly it was during the dawn of World War II. Back then the Hellsing Organization supplied their part in the war as well so we soldiers fought in the battlefield more then the streets."

"Alucard was there back then?"

"Alucard was there long before then." Walter corrected.

"But why doesn't he like you very much?" Walter didn't answer. "I mean every time you two are together I get this cold vibe from you two." Walter stopped his mechanic cutting.

"When I was younger…19 perhaps, younger then you are now. Alucard and I were lovers."

Dante's eyes widen as he looked up from his hands towards Walter where he noticed a strain face on the butler.

"It was bliss those few months we spent together without any worries. Not even the burden of the war seemed to penetrate into our happiness. But then, when Hellsing grew angry at Alucard, Hellsing locked Alucard away in an unknown prison where he was to rot for eternity. Alucard knew this."

_"You knew!" Walter cried. His dark hair fell out of place, streaming into his watering eyes. "You knew and you're not going to run!"_

_"I can't run. You know that already Walt." Alucard remained seated already accepting his sentence._

_"But…I can go with you. We can hide from them. I mean Hellsing already has too much incorporated in this war, he won't have the time or care to look for us." Alucard laughed. _

_"He won't have the care to look for me—he will have the care and he'll make the time to look for him. Hellsing has always been infatuated with me since the day he saw me when he was 14. Now at the age of 43, he's still that horny teenager who regularly throws a temper tantrum when another looks at me. I knew the consequences of falling in love with you but I couldn't dare not take the risk."_

_Walter gasped and felt his heart jump back from its place. _

_"Is that the reason? Because he's jealous." Alucard didn't have to nod to say yes, his silence was enough. _

_"No!" Walter dashed to hug Alucard. "I won't let him have you. If you are banished then so am I! I won't leave your side, never. I always serve for you."_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep." Alucard hushed. _

_"But it's true. I'll do anything for you. I don't care what I'll have to give up, as long as I'm with you." He felt Alucard's arm wrap around him. _

_"Will you give up your life for me?" Walter's crying slowed to a halt. He backed away staring at the vampire with a dazed expression. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, will you join me. Not in banishment but in eternity. I know that cell won't hold me forever, but I want to spend my isolation knowing that you'll be waiting for me when I'm released. I want to run into your arms when I get out! Please—''_

_"I can't believe what you're saying! Alucard!"_

_"I don't get it?" Alucard frowned. "I thought you love me?" _

_"I love you more then you can imagine, I would even die for you. But giving up my humanity…I…that's too much for me to hold." _

_"Please! Walter, if you love me then you'll take my blood, we'll be together forever! Just listen!" Alucard could hear Hellsing and his men walking towards the door. He seized Walter, tears streaming down his throat. "You said you would do anything!"_

_"But why do I have to give up and become what I most hate and fear." _

_"Say that then you mean you hate and fear me too?"_

_"No! God, Alucard! Converting is a more serious choice then you think. I can't—''_

_The door was kicked down, revealing Hellsing and his men standing behind it. Without order, the body guard plied Alucard away from Walter with the vampire struggling to speak his last words. _

_"Take the vial in your room! Take it, for us Walter! Wait for me and don't forget me!" _

"When Alucard was released from his imprisonment of 51 years he was repulsed when he saw me. For those long years he held on to that young boy which I soon grew out of and expected for that same boy to be standing there. But in his place stood an old broken man, wrinkled from time."

_"Where's Walt?" Alucard asked the butler. "You're not Walter! Walter was beautiful; he promised he would do anything for me! He would have taken my blood in that vial and he would be waiting for me!" _

_Walter took a deep breath. "I couldn't drink the vial—''_

_"NOOOOOO—'' Alucard screamed as he fell to his knees. _

"Ever since then he believed that I had betrayed him the night I threw that vial of blood on the floor and he's never forgave me since." Walter didn't wait for a response from Dante. He quickly retained his previous chores by dicing up the onions.

Dante didn't know what to say. His heart went out to Walter but he couldn't say it out loud. Walter continued chopping the onions as Dante looked out the window. That's all that remained from then on. A butler chopping onions and a youth looking out a window.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. In a Jewish Hospital

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 6: In a Jewish Hospital 

"Every time I look at them, they are playing that stupid hand game!" Dante spoke out loud, knowing no would answer him. "And she knows it annoys me. Playing, smiling, touching him in front of me. I can't remember the last time I spent time with him. He doesn't even sleep with me anymore in my coffin!" Dante entered through the wooden door into his own room. He collapsed on a simple chair beside a wooden desk with a lonely candle standing on its table top.

"Why won't he play it with me?" He last said before looking at the candle as if believing it will speak comforting words. But the candle remained silent as ever. He took the candle stick and revolved it with his fingertips. "Oh well." He admitted softly to himself. Gently he blew at the candle's wick, enflaming a dancing finger of fire on the wick. "Maybe she really was right about him liking her more."

_Dante._ Dante shot from the chair the moment he heard his voice.

"What!" He shouted to the vampire. "I don't want to talk to you."

_Come to me, there's news from Sir Hellsing._

"No!"

_Awww, Dante. Don't act like this. What's the matter?_

"Nothing! Now leave me alone."

_Are you mad at Seres and me?_

"Alucard!"

_It's Master._

_"_I don't give a damn what you want to be called. I'm not going up stairs."

_Well then I guess you won't be going on the mission with me._

Dante stopped his constant pacing. For the past weeks he has been imprisoned in this God forsaken mansion and wanted nothing more then to venture out in the missions. The ones that the soldiers talk all about when they arrive late at night, scared and bloodied. Without warning, Dante sprinted up the stairs and towards Sir Hellsing's office on the third floor corridor.

Walter was just ready to enter the room himself, carrying another box of Cuban cigars. He opened the door for Dante the moment he saw him.

"Thanks Walter."

"My pleasure, Master Dante." Alucard, dressed in his red overcoat and Seres obediently beside him were standing before Hellsing's desk. Hellsing looked up to see Walter and Dante entering. She pressed on her news.

"A nest of rouge vampires have been pinpointed finally. I need two groups to sweep them out since they are located in two different sectors. One in an abandoned movie theater and the other under a hospital." Alucard stared at his finger nails while answering back.

"So then I guess me and Dante, Seres and soldiers."

"Yes." Hellsing said.

"What!" Seres stepped out of her spot. "Why can't I go with you? Why do I have to watch over the soldiers, Dante can do that."

"Because Dante has not established a relationship with the soldiers like you have." Hellsing answered as she sniffed a single cigar. "Besides, he has still much to learn. Alucard will show him the ropes." Dante could see smoke coming from Seres ears and it made him smile wider.

"Fine." She grumbled before leaving the room to prep the soldiers. Dante watched her leave wearing his grin.

"Alucard," Hellsing began. "I want you and Dante to sweep the hospital. Seeing a group of soldiers would raise questions from the patients but just sending two men would stir nothing." Alucard nodded. "Dismiss."

The master vampire bowed his head and left the room with Dante at his heels. With the two alone in the corridor Alucard finally speaks to Dante.

"So, do you feel better now that you'll get to spend some alone time with your Master?"

"Uh?" Dante was stunned with confusion. "Whatever." He scoffed. Alucard smiled.

* * *

Seres left with the boys in their own van, large enough to hold her and her men. Dante smiled all the way to the hospital without showing his grin to Alucard. His thoughts kept on laughing at how Seres must have felt when she heard the news. Once both vampires arrived at the old hospital Alucard led the way by taking the back entrance that led them underground. It seemed like the underground compartments were used long ago and forgotten in the present millennium.

"I remember these passage ways and rooms were for renegade Jews, fleeing from the Germans."

"How do you know that?"

"I was in the war myself." Dante's blue eyes widen at the fact. Alucard had his two holy guns out as well as Dante's own weapons he had the night he was taken under Alucard's care. They followed the pipes in the dark but both saw the hallways as well as in the light. A moment of silence fell between them before Dante spoke.

"Alucard, why do you hunt vampires?" Alucard didn't answer right away. "I mean you're killing your own kind, aren't you guilty of doing it?"

"Men have been killing each other since the dawn of time. You are a half demon yet you've devoted your career at hunting them down. My case is no different." From his flaccid tone in Alucard's voice, Dante knew he would get nothing more out of him in the matter.

"But—'' Two arms grabbed Dante through the thick concrete walls, dragging him through the barrier into the other room. Alucard pivoted to see his fledgling gone and followed his struggling.

Two hungry vampires torn at Dante's clothes with their tongues dripping with their own saliva. Dante reached for his gun and blew one of their brains onto the ceiling. The other however was done for by Alucard who did nothing more by slash the creature's neck with his razor sharp nails. Dark blood splashed to the ground leaving the vampire jerking.

Only two were in the room and only two were there.

"They were trapped in here." Alucard noted. Dante, grasping his sore throat, questioned what Alucard meant. "Someone caught himself two vampires and threw them in here to starve. Either to kill them or get them wound up."

"They were starving them to become more vicious." Dante observed.

"Yes." Alucard praised Dante. "But what purpose they were to serve?" Alucard walked over to the dead vampire with a hole in its head. "Who knows?"

"Is that it?" Dante gasped.

"I guess so. I sense no one else down here but us."

"Oh! Come on! I need more action then that." Dante walked around the room which appeared to be a research lab. He thrashed at the glass tubes which were covered in dust and the vacant chairs. Alucard watched before he spoke to cause Dante to stop.

"I have a question for you."

"Yah," Dante stopped his rage and took his attention to twirling his gun.

"How did you come to be a half demon?" Dante seemed he didn't hear Alucard as he threw his gun up before catching it.

"My dad was one and my mom wasn't."

"No siblings? No family? Is there anyone alive to miss you when you don't show up for a year?"

"Hey, hold up. Since when were we playing Jeopardy?" Dante joked.

* * *

Integra typed furiously on the laptop. The pressed keys were the only sound in the room. Her blue eyes scanned the pages quickly with the clicking of the mouse. She was reading birth certificates under the name of Dante Sparda.

None appeared in the Great Britain records. _Damn it._ She cursed to herself. _He's got to be listed somewhere. _Her next guess was Italian documentations and just to her luck she found a matching document under the name **Sparda, Dante. **

She read the certificate through and through.

**Dante Daniel Sparda **

**February 21, 1952**

Integra froze the moment she read the second line. _1952? He should be 52 years old by now! Why does he still look like he's only 21? Vampiric powers can't change you back, only perverse you. _

Integra thought for a conclusion as to why a human could retain perfect physical youth without looking like they've been to the plastic surgeon for too long. Her thought then traced all the ancient spells and ceremonies that would allude to everlasting youth but none came to her mind. Then the fact that he had to be something else came to mind. It's impossible for a human to retain such youthful beauty while being born in 1950s. It's clear that Dante Sparda wasn't a human to begin with.

* * *

Dante sat uncomfortably on a stool next to Alucard who scanned paper after paper of names recording the patients who were examined during the underground hospitals service.

"Who are you looking for?" Dante asked.

"Alicia Berkshaw." Dante's curiosity peaked.

"Oh!" He said with a snood tone. "Former girlfriend."

"I don't keep girlfriends--I do lovers. With lovers it's a fact you've slept with them. And also they give the option of presenting either girl or boy partner." Dante's cheeks blushed in jealousy. Alucard glanced at him for a moment before smirking under his glasses.

"She used to be a Jew during the war. I wondered if she ever came here…What about you Dante?"

"Wha?"

"Did you leave behind any lovers?"

"Well there was this one chick named Trish and she was a real cat in the sack!" He laughed. "But we shook it off not long ago after you saved me." Alucard chuckled.

"It's so cute to still think that you believed I saved you."

"Well, why else would you have given me the option of becoming a vampire?" Dante asked with much concern.

"Well what made you say 'yes'?" Dante hesitated to answer. He looked at the wall while Alucard shuffled through the papers.

"Entranced you can say…By your eyes."

"My eyes made you say 'yes'?"

"Not those alone." Dante scoffed. _You seemed so alluring, and deadly while hiding painful secrets. I just wanted to know what they were…so that I can make them better_. Neither looked at each other. Alucard kept to the papers while Dante kept to the wall with his thoughts.

"You thought you could fix me."

"Yah." Dante answered distantly, ignoring the fact that Alucard read his thoughts again. He noticed the sound of the papers stopped. Dante turned back towards Alucard, finding him looking straight at the white haired half demon. Crimson eyes stared into oceanic blue.

"You know, it's so ironic that such an angel is a demon." He whispered softly, leaning closer to Dante.

"Just as ironic that such a beauty is so deadly." Dante answered back closing his eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Alucard whispered brushing his satin lips with silk.

"You think I'm an angel?" Dante echoed. His tongue peered out of his mouth first, licking playfully at Alucard's lips to invite him for a kiss. The master vampire kissed Dante softly, tasting one another's lips before sucking on them.

Dante gasped at the contact. Finally tasting the mouth of his master was what he had been craving for his whole life as a vampire. As Dante began losing himself in his senses he began to pull back in guilt. _No! I can't! _But Alucard caught him by the chin.

"Why not?" He whispered. "You want me, I want you. What's holding you back?"

"I…" Dante whispered as passionately. He hesitated but then licked his lips and finished. "I feel another hand under this table, and it's not yours." Alucard's eyes widen. The table flew back towards the wall, unveiling another slobbering vampire staring at Dante hungrily.

"Move Dante!" Alucard yelled but Dante didn't listen. He stared down the creature with a bold masculinity as he reached for his gun. A gun that was no where to be found where it should have been. Dante panicked. _Shit fuck!_

As the vampire pounced for Dante's flesh, Alucard shoved Dante with all his might—flinging the young vampire up in the air before slamming into the wall. The vampire stopped, landing on his two feet just centimeters from the gun's barrel.

Alucard smiled before pulling the trigger. A mess of brains and blood flew out of the creature's head, splattering a little bit on Dante's white skin as it fell to the ground. Dante watched it spas and jerk before it was clearly dead then he got up.

"Damn it! I had it! I could have punched that thing's face in with one hit!" He slapped on his master's shoulder.

"Oh, my fault." Alucard ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yah, go on and run your fingers through your hair! See if I care!"

* * *

Dante and Alucard arrived at the mansion only minuets before dawn was expected to approach.

"You're late." Integra commented as they entered the foyer. "That's not like you Alucard." Alucard allowed his red coat to drop on the marble floor along with his hat which Walter picked up willingly in the back round.

"Only three vampires were found at that nest."

"Three? And yet you were gone for five hours! What detained you?" She glanced at Dante who quickly broke their eye contact as he shunned his eyes towards the floor.

"All three of them were starved. I wonder if they were meant to be like that."

"Someone kidnapping vampires and driving them mad? Why would they do this you think?" She asked with propping her cane on the ground.

"Most likely they are driving them to become more vicious." Integra nodded.

"Well we'll talk about it tomorrow night, the sun is coming up in less then an hour and we all need our sleep. Walter." Walter tip toed around Alucard and followed Integra up the stairs. Alucard watched them until they were out of his eye sight.

He turned toward Dante who was waiting patiently for his master.

"I believe you are more then ready to sleep by yourself in the coffin." He said and then left Dante to himself in the foyer.

"But…" Alucard didn't stop to listen but followed up the stairs to whatever place he slept during the day. Dante shuffled his feet until he dragged himself to his room, defeated. He was looking forward to going to bed with Alucard under him but it seems that doing that would be a bad idea. Why else would he decline to go downstairs with him?

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Unbearable Tension

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 7: Unbearable Tension

That night Dante found his coffin to be cold and unwelcoming. The questioning of Alucard's intentions puzzled him through the entire night, driving him away from sleep. As evening came, he woke up.

Dante tried to refrain from speaking his thoughts out load, knowing Alcuard could hear him. Same with thinking them loudly in his mind, knowing Alucard could read them. He blocked his mind hoping Alucard wouldn't know of them.

He went upstairs hoping that Walter would be there as always. Dante began to grow found of the old butler; he was the only one that accepted him in the house other then Alucard. To his excitement, he was—chopping the familiar vegetables as usual.

"Morning Walter." Dante greeted groggily.

"Good morning, Master Dante." He said in his perfect British accent. Dante sat in his usual place looking out the window while inhaling the normal aroma.

"I'm so bored. Is there any missions to go out on."

"Every night." Walter answered.

"What? Why aren't they informed to me?" Dante snapped.

"It's up to Alucard to inform you the missions. The last mission with the two nests was his first mission he felt like taking you on." The news only made Dante boil more at Alucard.

"Fucking asshole he is! What gives him the right to lock me up here! I mean, it's not like he's protecting me. I've been hunting demons most of my life! Jackass."

"He's getting to you to." Walter noted.

"What?"

"Nothing." Walter shook his head. "Do you ever tell him this?" He asked.

"No need. I can just think it and he'll know." Dante dropped his chin into his hand.

"Yah, but he may not answer. Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"I can't!" Dante whined. "That motherfucker is never to be seen. I've been up and done this cobweb and never find him! It's like the shit head vanishes in thin air."

"I know where you can find him. He did it when I first met him." Walter peak Dante's interest.

"Where?"

"I don't know how but there was a room built for him in this house that few can find. The first Hellsing built it for him. In the billiard room there is a large tapestry of a tree. What you don't know it that if you look carefully the tree's branches carry names—it's a family tree. And off to the side is an apple on the tapestry with Alucard written next to it. Walk through that tapestry and you'll find yourself in a room."

"How do you know this? You can't walk through walls." Dante said.

"Alucard took me there. But you can walk through walls, yes?" He looked over at Dante.

"Hell no!" Dante yelled. "But I'll try. What's there to lose but my pride when the guys find me running into a wall."

"That's the spirit!" Walter chipped. "I must serve the soldier's their dinner." He left the kitchen. Dante got up and went to find the billiard room. _This house reminds me of Clue! Probably inspired the game. Hey, every time I play that it's always Scarlet! What a whore. _

Dante knew exactly where the Billiard room was. It was just like the one in Clue. A pool table, brandy and glasses, books, dark green paint with polished wood. And there hanging on the wall was the familiar Family Tree of Hellsing. _Just walk through the wall. Yah! It's simple. _

Dante stood feet before the elaborate work of art. He breathed in, taking in the smells of the wood, brandy, smoke, and chalk. Slowly the world began to dim and his senses were driven on a high just like the time he first tasted the blood of the innocent girl. Dante could feel the room reaching out for him, the wall evolved not into a wall but space. Slowly, he placed one foot in front of the other and stepped forward.

And Dante was met with a bang on the head since he ran straight into the wall.

"That hurt." He commented. Laughter filled the room. He looked over to find Alucard at the entrance of the room, leaning on the door.

"Dante!" He chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Shut-up! I'm trying to sneak into your lair. Go away!" Dante rubbed his nose as Alucard walked over to the tapestry.

"If you wish to see my private rooms then just ask." He lifted up the tapestry and a hidden door lay behind it. Alucard opened it and waited for Dante to go through.

"What the—Walter said! He said that you had to walk through the door."

"And how old is Walter again? He still can't tell that age comes with consequences to the mind. Follow me." Alucard opened the door with Dante following him. A cold stone corridor took them to another door and after Alucard opened it Dante gaped at the large room.

It looked like a large office. Two stories with a twirling staircase leading to the second floor where shelves filling with booked lay. On one side was decked out with many oil paintings that look like they've come out of the Renaissance. Toward the other side was a large built in fish take, cloaking the room in a serene blue. On the first floor was a grand desk and behind it was another door.

"That one leads to my bedroom."

"Hey how come you have a bed and I don't!" Dante whined.

"God you whine too much! Because I'm older and better and you aren't." Dante, without asking, ran up the stairs towards the books.

"I like your staircase. So do you read any of these books or are they just there for show." He turned to his side, finding Alucard already there without notice.

"Some of them I've read 1,000 times. The rest range to 600-700 times."

"Oh, wow! You need to get laid Alucard." Dante picked up an old book as Alucard walked past him.

"Perhaps." Alucard answered, passing his hand over Dante's backside. Dante's eyes widen as he gripped the book even more but hid his gas. "One of my favorite books to read is probably Virginia Wolfe's 'Orlando'. It took me a while to understand the ending."

"What's—what is it about." Dante was still dazed of what Alucard had just done. However, Alucard seemed cool about it. He plucked a book off the shelf and skimmed through the pages.

"It's about a young handsome nobleman, Orlando, who is turned into a woman. Yet the transition does change his perspective a lot but not his personality. For some reason he continues living though Elizabethan times to the Victorian age though I always find the ending confusing. Does he die or not?" He looked up to find Dante staring at him with his icy blue eyes. "What's your favorite book?"

"Uh? Me? I barely read but The Divine Comedy was entreating."

"How surprising." He said sarcastically. "That's good. Today people read to educate themselves or seem to look smarter with a book in their hands. What they've forgotten is that reading should be entertaining since that's what it was meant to be when story telling came around."

"Really?" Dante walked over and looked at Orland from Alucard's hands. "You think too much Alucard." He said when taking the book to look for himself. Dante scanned the writing of the pages until he was shoved unexpectedly into the book shelf.

"And you talk too much." Alucard whispered before slowly enveloping his lips over Dante's. Dante accepted his tongue without resistance. He had been craving for another moment like this since Alucard kissed him in the Jewish hospital. With his influence, Dante deepened the kiss.

He pulled Alucard closer into him, matching their bodies perfectly as they leaned their weight against the book shelf. Dante was in a little pain since the back of his head was pressing onto a book that poked out of the shelf. But if Alucard was kissing him he didn't care.

Slowly, Dante grew tired of just kissing. He stretched his neck to this heavens and Alucard took the lead by lightly kissing along his jaw then his neck ending on his collar bone. Every now and then, Dante felt the slightest scrap across his skin from Alucard's fangs. The razor sharp teeth would cause Dante to flinch from their touch.

The young vampire's hands wandered along Alucard's sides until he reached his belt buckle. From there he boldly ventured up and under Alucard's pure white dress shirt. His fingers ran over every muscle of Alucard's stomach, allowing a small gasp escape from his master's lips.

Dante marveled at Alucard's perfect lips, driving him to gently touch them with a curious finger. Alucard kissed the digit tenderly and both slowly looked up at each other's eyes. It felt like eternity while they stared at each other's eyes, peering into their windows and hoping to be allowed in. Instantly the magic was too unbearable as they crashed back to one another's lips.

Passion ran through their veins like a drug. Alucard took one of Dante's legs by the knee and wrapped it around himself so that he could press himself harder into Dante. Dante moaned and began grinding deeply into Alucard. In haste, Dante unbuttoned Alucard's shirt, starting up top and working his way down. Alucard tore off Dante's red leather coat and unbuttoned his gun holsters leaving his torso bear to be licked and kissed until…

"What are you guys doing!" Dante froze and looked down at the bottom of the study. There Seres stood with her arms crossed looking pissed as ever.

"Nothing my darling, just reading." Alucard answered calmly. Dante was surprised that Alucard just walked away from him and made his way down the stairs. He watched him walk down buttoning up his shirt. The platinum blonde stood where he was when Alucard last touched him, paralyzed not that Seres found them but how quickly Alucard turned away from him.

He watched Alucard and Seres exchange quiet words until he lead her out of the room. Seres shot one last triumph glance at the shirtless Dante before snuggling in Alucard's arms. He never hated her as much until now. When they were long out of the study and in the billiard Dante dropped to his knees and picked up his clothes. Slowly he pulled them on. _It's not the first time I was thrown aside._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A Midnight Snack

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 8: A Midnight Snack

"THUMP!"

"THUMP!" The ball again created an identical sound as the last one when it hit the ceiling for the thousandth time. Dante sighed from the cold floor which grew to become slightly comforting as he threw the ball up in the air, hitting the ceiling of his underground room. Thoughts raced through his head.

_It's been three days since I've last seen him, long enough to walk around this huge mansion to become boring. I asked Walter but he is always saying that Alucard is constantly out on patrol with…Seres. _Dante threw the baseball harder into the ceiling.

_What can you expect? He's a thousand year old slut with an ego as big this house! But he threw me away so quickly. Am I so replaceable to him? Is my life worth of only so much? _Dante froze with the ball caught in his left hand. _Naw, even I should know that's not true. Slut or not I know my share of kisses, and the way he kissed me meant something more. It was like he had been holding back for so long and finally exploded on my lips. The weight was almost excruciating. _

The ball slapped the ceiling but came down slightly different, catching Dante off guard by dropping promptly on his nose.

"OW!" He called. "Stupid ball!" He threw the ball behind him without a care of its current location. The early morning sun was out. At that time, the house is at last at peace since neither human nor vampire walked through its hallways. It was too late and bright for a vampire to be out, and it was too late and tiresome for a humane to stay awake.

Dante was the only one that couldn't sleep. Memories of what Alucard did to him still kept him up raging with vengeful resentment towards his Master. _I hate you Alucard!_ Dante screamed in his head, hoping to stir the elderly vampire. Just then he heard a screech.

"What?" It was too distant to be near but his hearing tripled. He could hear the mice make music with their tapping feet. "What the hell?" He said to himself. The back of his neck prickled with a cold wind, something wasn't right. Dante grabbed his two guns and quietly flew up the stair case. When he opened the door he cracked it first, testing on how bright it was from the sun.

Everything glowed in a cool blue with a hint of red. _I think it's save enough. _Making sure the door didn't crack too much, Dante slipped out. The screech rang again in his ears. _Am I the only one hearing that?_ It seemed too familiar for Dante to pin specifically but he knew he heard it before. He assumed the sound came from the second floor.

Even though it was still cool enough, sunlight did spill on the floor. When ever the shape of its light spotted the ground, Dante was sure to tip-toe around it like a little kid. He did this all the way through the house and up the stairs to the second landing. The nose seemed to come near Hellsing's office.

But he froze when he peered into the long corridor. He needn't move any closer because he knew the source of the noise. An intruder was opening the windows and it seemed that there were more then one, armed with night vision and nasty looking guns.

_What should I do now?_

Dante was in dangerous grounds. It looked like an army full of men was pouring into the corridor a hundred feet away. They didn't notice Dante standing there yet.

_Alucard, wake up!_

Immediately Dante threw out his twin guns shooting rapidly. The men in black ducked into the other rooms for cover. He only seemed to have gotten 1/3 down. Behind him another was creeping up.

Dante pivoted with grace and speed and kicked the gun out of the man's hands while spinning back to shove a knife in his face. After stabbing the man dead he threw it at the one behind him in the throat who fell instantly.

There were many doors for many more men in black to pour through. The landing was getting too crowded for a vampire standing in the middle of the coming dawn. Dante kept his two guns aimed at the crowding mass which was forming before him. Slowly he made his way towards the stairs.

One man in black held up a scanning device and Dante was blinded for a moment by its light.

"He's a vampire!"

"Damn right I am shit head!" Dante shot him square in the face. Instantly the swarm of men went after him like a wave of black. But Dante wasn't alone anymore. The soldiers were heard stampeding from the third floor and the men in black heard this but they didn't back down.

One held out a long gun and shot silver stakes, hitting Dante's arm with so much force. Dante flew back down the stairs and his hand fell into the pool of light.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Dante pulled it out and could smell the stench of his burning skin. Its pain climbed worse after it was pulled out of the light.

"Shit, and that was my good hand!" Guns were heard roaring from the west wing. The soldiers were out firing away with their guns and ammunition. Dante could see the men in black were drawing back into the east wing. _Wait! That's where Sir Hellsing is!_

Dante groaned with pain as he sat up. From his left little Seres in her underclothes came out carrying a gun half the size of her.

"What happened!" she demanded while already firing at the men atop the grand stair case.

"They came in through the windows but they're drawing back near Sir Hellsing's bedrooms!"

"Stay here! I'll get them!" Without fear she ran atop the stairs into the heat of battle leaving Dante with both his hands wounded on the floor.

"Hey! I found them first, bitch!" He struggled to claim his stance. _Damn bitch is going to steal my glory! Alucard, where are you! Your master is in danger. _

Something bold in Dante warned him that Alucard didn't hear him. The war roared through the house so why wasn't Alucard there? But Dante wasn't going to allow Alucard's tardiness for him to stay low. He was going to take control of this battle and save the day. Like he normally did before Alucard bit him.

Dante forgot the pain in his right hand and took the gun in his left. With ease he jumped to his feet and felt the blood racing through his veins. He jumped from the floor all the way to the 2nd floor landing, gun flaring its deadly kisses to anything that moved.

He used this force to make his way towards Hellsing's bedroom. There he would get her out and to a safer place then and only then will Alucard recognize Dante's power and treat him fair.

However, Dante's bold move attracted more then he could handle. The mass of men in black swarmed about him, suffocating him from all connections to his friends. Luckily for Dante, Hellsing's room was right behind him.

"Will you back the fuck off?" He yelled. Just when his window to open the door was about to close, Dante quickly opened the bedroom door and locked it. Already they were banging to get in but Dante wasn't planning on staying in the room for long.

"Sir Hellsing! You better get out—'' Not a soul was in the room expect Dante. "Sir Hellsing?"

The door was beginning to crack under the weight. "Fuck it!" Dante cursed. "She's gone and all that for nothing!"

Yet Dante had other worries on his mind. Only a couple of splinters held the door together. Punched in holes showed the dark goggles of the assassins. Dante knew the soldiers' numbers were nearly gone from all the lack of bullets being shot. He wondered if they gotten Seres. But whether they're dead or not, 50 or so were dying to get in and kill the vampire.

Dante held up his one gun, ready to aim at anything that came through that door. The anticaption was mounting, making Dante panick with fear. Yet he couldn't run away. He was paralyzed to stay, aiming to shoot. The last crack was the loudest and half the door hung from its top right hinge. Dante was expecting the last and final blow but none came.

"Huh?" He gasped in question. He shot the last hinge which made the door collapse all together but the army of intruders were no where to be seen. Through the smoke made by the guns Dante could make out Alucard grinning like a jackal as he aimed a barrel to an intruder's head.

The man had his face unmasked by the ski mask and he was sweating like the pig he was.

"Ah! Please—please don't kill me!"

Hellsing came casually walking from the 3rd landing with a cigar in his hand and Walter behind her. _So that's where she was! Little twit!_

"Who sent you?" She said calmly.

"I—I don't know. I never saw his face. Our commander told us to move out and kill you." He couldn't keep his eyes off Alucard.

"Who is your commander?" This was where the man really got scared.

"I—uh…you see—he would kill me if I'd—please don't kill me! Please!" Alucard tilted his head towards Hellsing with a begging stare. Dante could sense he was exchanging words with Hellsing through her mind. All she did in response was walk away.

Alucard giggled.

"NOOOOOOOO—'' The blast of the gun silenced his cries. His mind was painted all over the wall behind him.

"Dante?" Dante twitched. His mind was somewhere else as he watched the whole scenario. Hellsing crossed her arms.

"I thought you were here but you weren't! I thought they were going to get you." For the first time Hellsing chuckled.

"I've been doing this my whole life. I'm flattered you tired to protect me but that's Alucard's job, not yours. You job was to work for Hellsing Organization." Dante dropped the gun by his side.

"Was?" A moment of silence answered Dante's question.

"Starting now you are discharged from Hellsing Organization. When the night comes I expect you to be gone from the grounds and possibly out of London. We still hunt vampires you know, and even though you were one of us you're a target the moment you step out of this house." Dante couldn't comprehend was he was hearing. His eyes turned where Alucard once stood in the hallway but it seemed he left a long time ago. _Alucard?_

"Why?" Dante asked. "What did I do?"

"It's not really what you did but what you are. Alucard didn't know so his punishment is only minimum. It took some digging in the Italian records but your lineage wasn't hard to find." Dante knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know about my Father?"

"And your brother. Because of him you are classified as enemy to the country."

"You're kicking me out?" Dante asked bluntly but Hellsing didn't answer. She just stared him down behind her rimmed glasses and haze of cigar smoke.

**REVIEW! Sorry I took so long to update, I've finally finished Storm Clouds for FFVIII. With that story over I have more time for this one. Yay!**


	9. Banishment

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 9: Banishment

That night couldn't have delayed any later. Dante found no rest in his coffin and no hunger for blood. The moment he was able to smell the night outside a knock was heard on his door.

"Alucard!" Dante gasped. He ran over to the door but stopped instantly before he placed his hand on the knob. _Should I be mad at him for abandoning me this morning? But it's the last time I'll see him. I can't let him remember me flicking him off…Oh well. At least he's—_

Dante opened the door but Alucard did not stand behind it. Seres wearing his usual blue uniform smiled nervously at Dante.

"Hiya." Dante could only glare at her.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I know about Hellsing kicking you out and all. I think its pure bullshit."

"Really?"

"Yah. Well I…aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh!"

"God you yanks are all the same!" Seres barged through almost pushing Dante to the wall. "What I came here to say was 'goodbye' and 'good luck'."

"You mean 'good riddance.'" Dante answered sarcastically.

"No! Why in the world would I say that?"

"Because you hated me from the beginning." Dante shuffled his feet on the ground.

"Noo, I don't hate you. I was just…well to tell you the truth, Alucard wasn't nearly as protective to me as he was to you when I first starting becoming a vampire. I guess I was kinda jealous at the time. But now that you're gone—it's okay!"

Dante rolled his eyes and began making his way up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Opps. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I—''

"Save it sista!" Dante hollered from atop the stairs. He was safe from her once he closed the door. "God, I'm not going to miss her!"

"Hehehe, well then I beg for your sympathy since I'm stuck with her." Dante turned around finding Walter chuckling to himself.

"Walter!" Dante was surprised to see the butler not doing something productive.

"Yes, yes. I couldn't bare to allow you to leave without saying goodbye. Even thought Sir. Hellsing insist that I shouldn't because it will only making saying 'goodbye' difficult. But I thought 'screw it. I couldn't allow you to go off without some food in you belly." Dante watched Walter scuttle to the kitchen table where two packets of blood were lying out.

Dante grinned. Something about Walter made him feel like at home in this dingy house. He reminded him of a friend's mother who always laid out cookies or lemonade for the kids whenever they went playing together. Not that Dante had any memories of that. He grew up in an orphanage where he saw all of this behind an iron gate.

"Where are you going to go? Do you know?" Walter asked as he tossed a packet towards Dante.

"I don't know." Dante confessed as he caught it. "I guess rent out a hotel but I'll need money for that. So for the first night I'll either swindle someone $50 or find an abandoned room somewhere."

"That's disgraceful!" Walter bellowed. Dante had never seen Walter in such a fit like this. "Here!" Walter tossed a pair of keys towards Dante. "Apt # 39B Sharon Rd."

"An apartment?" Dante fiddled with the keys.

"More of a condo but I believe you'll love it none the less. It's far away enough so that Hellsing's soldiers won't sweep you up." Dante couldn't keep his smile under his skin.

"Did Alucard do this?" He smiled but Walter didn't. Dante could tell his comment hurt the old man.

"Oh! Walter I'm—''

"No, it's me that's sorry. Sorry for you. Alucard had no part in this, only Seres and I made the accommodations." Dante could feel his smile melt away. Each word of truth stabbed him in his back.

"So, Alucard didn't even care where I would turn up to."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Well then what is! I'm tired of always waiting on him hand and foot like some sad puppy that's always kicked! I've given him more then he deserves and what do I get, shit!"

Walter swallowed the guilt hard down his throat. What difference could he make by telling another lie? It's true that Alucard didn't show care to Dante's sentence after Hellsing alarmed him off it. He didn't even put up a fight. He just did what Walter did and he accepted it.

"Oh! It's almost 10:20! You should be gone now."

"Now?" Dante whined. Walter got him to his feet and began hustling him out of the kitchen. While Walter babbled on how to take care of himself, Dante scanned the house for one last time. He was going to miss this place. The Hellsing's estate was his ideal home and he felt lucky enough to live here. But now his chance is gone forever and he knows that he won't ever go in here again. Before Dante knew it, he was facing the door.

"So…" Dante began.

"So…Good luck chap." Walter patted him on the back.

"Yah, I'll need it."

"You'll do just fine. Once upon a time you were able to live out there alone."

"I can remember it like yesterday." Dante scoffed. He opened the door himself and marched down the stairs. "I'll see you around Walter!" He called.

"Same to you Master Dante! Take care and remember: Apt. #39B! Sharon Rd."

"Whatever." He waved and then the doors shut. _Okay…Day One._

Dante skipped down the stairs with a new beat of independence. _This won't be so bad. I can contact my friends again. See if Kristen is still up for that drink even though I promised to call her three months ago. Yah, she won't refuse a guy like me. _

Dante stepped on the curb of the street of busy London. It was raining out and the streets were lined up with umbrellas. Dante's calculating eyes scanned for a free taxi. He found one.

"Taxi!" He held out his hand and sure enough the yellow car slowed. Like he was a natural to the living world, Dante slipped in and repeated Walter's words. "Sharon Road. And make it quick please! I don't have all night."

"Yes sir!"

The cab drove off westward down the street until it disappeared within the sea of cars that not even Alucard could differentiate. He gave out a long sad sigh as he rested his head on his knees. He's experienced gloomy weather all his life but for some reason this rain seemed more depressing then ever before. His room looked darker and even though the fire was roaring it felt colder. All of a sudden a blanket of loneliness and depression cloaked over Alucard's form.

If he could cry, Alucard would cry for nights melting into days. But not a tear stained his flawless face. Even though Dante had been long gone from his view and probably in the other side of London, Alucard continued looking out the same direction he was last seen. Meanwhile he cuddled a book between his arms titled, Dante's Inferno.

**Please Review! **Yah, I'm really on a roll. This is a really quick update but I thought it would be too cruel of me for readers to wait until next week for another update. So here it is and don't think I'll do this forever. 


	10. Settling In

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 10: Settling In 

_Well, it's not close to bad. Just a little too spacey. _Dante sat in the corner of his living room which only carried him and a window, the rest space and a carpet.

_I don't even know how to sleep. There's a freaking window in every room and I don't have a coffin—for the first time I really need it! _Dante looked around the condo. _Well there's always the walk in closet…comfy!_

It's been only hours since Dante had officially been kicked out of the Hellsing house and shoved into the living world. The only question that tumbles through his mind is how does one live again?

Dante saw the phone plugged in to the cable socket which the complex compliments with every apartment. At first Dante thought about getting up and pushing in the numbers, picturing the entire scene with realistic detail. Eventually he got over his daze and picked up the phone.

He hesitated to punch in the numbers. Memory of the number was lost from his head but then he remembered. He heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" A silky voice answered with a coy but polite curious tone. Dante couldn't answer. "Hello?..." She sighed and Dante could hear her moving the phone back its receiver.

"Kristen!" A moment of silence answered back. For a moment he believed he had lost her again until her voice answered through the darkness.

"Hello! Dante?" Dante chuckled.

"Hey babe."

"W—what are doing? I mean why—I mean….WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! NO CALL IN THREE MONTHS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." _You're right. I did die. _

"What are you talking about? Is that what you always jump to when a guy doesn't call you?"

"Not after 3 days of calling but yes for 3 months! I called your place many times but you didn't pick up. I even got as worried as to stopping by your house but you weren't there."

"What did you expect?" Dante answered unwisely.

"SORRY FOR CARING!"

"Kristen a lot has happened to me. I'm under a lot of stress and I don't need your yelling!" It seemed Dante's retort quieted Kristen since she didn't speak for a long time.

"I'm sorry." She finally said softly. "I didn't know. But can you at least give me an explanation as to what happened to you! I can help you know!" He could hear the pleading in her voice. But no matter how much she begged he wouldn't tell her. He couldn't.

"When can I see you?"

"Anytime! How about tomorrow when I'm on lunch break."

"No!" Dante snapped.

"What? Why not?"

"I mean…how about tomorrow night? Better yet, Thursday night."

"Why the night!" Dante couldn't think up an easy answer.

"Because I'm more of a night person."

"Whatever." She scoffed. "Are you okay now? Where are you?"

"I rented myself a better place on Sharon Rd."

"Sharon Road!" Kristen gasped. "That's in the rich part of the city. Where the hell did you get the money for that?"

"Didn't I tell you that I won the lottery during my vacation?" Dante twirled the cord with his fingers.

"Be serious Dante." Dante could hear the frustration in her voice but his attention span on the matter weakened by the minuet.

"Listen um…I'll let you go and we'll see each other Thursday night. Okay?"

"Wait Dante can I call you back? What's your phone number?" Kristen asked.

"How the hell should I know? I just moved here." Dante answered.

"What you don't even know your phone—'' Dante hung up on her. _God, I forgot how fucking annoying she was. Maybe it was a mistake to have asked her out. _

Dante looked around the room.

"Shit, I'm bored!" Dante leaned on the wall. "Guess I better decorate this place by Thursday." He noted to himself. _Kristen will whine and bitch so that she can see it…Hmmm that's probably a good thing for me. It's been a long time since I've been laid and with Alucard gone no one's teasing me anymore. Damn that was torture! _

Dante looked at the stove's clock as it read 5:42.

_Well it's too late to go out now. Guess I better start decorating and settling in tomorrow night. Till then I have to find a place to sleep without the sun in my eyes. _

Dante got up and inspect the room of any large spaces big enough to fit a man the size for him. He was at a loss until he round the large walk-in-closet in his bedroom.

"I guess this is going to be my real bedroom from now on."

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. And it's not really that intresting of a chapter too. Next time won't take as long, I promise. Just that my energy for this story is beginning to fade. Inspiration for me is hard to get nowadays. Anyway, I hope you'll REVIEW still. **


	11. The Eyes of London

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 11: The Eyes of London

"Is that all, sir?" The handy man asked with a big beard. Dante leaned back in his leather chair before plopping his feet on the mahogany desk.

"Yahhhh," He said while looking around his new office. "That'll do boys. I'll call yah again if anything happens. You know where the door is, right?" He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The gentlemen ignored his cocky attitude after receiving it often in their profession and left him to his own company.

Dante listened carefully to their footfalls until they disappeared miles away from his room. As Dante noticed the interior he was glad to have switched places when he did. After trying to live in the posh apartment for nearly two days, Dante was tired in suffocating from the over amount of perfumes from cleaning supplies. He enjoyed something more grungy and worn, like the leather chair he saw in a used warehouse down the street of his vacant building he settled in.

He didn't plan on moving in until he caught sight of the brick factory dead set in the middle of the dodgy area in London. _What would Walter care if I moved here? He'll probably forget the address he assigned me by next month. Its better they believe I'm in a place I'm not, in case they ever try to hunt me. _

With this thought in mind, Dante abandoned the apartment without caring to alert the owner of the apartment building. There were many comfortable corners in the factory he chose to hide during the day, and it was big enough to store almost anything in this place. The moment he received the money Walter promised him from his PO Box, Dante invested much in the interior of the place.

With a broom and dust pan he cleaned most of the rooms from dust. Then later with a credit card he furnished it. Being only one, he took up four of the largest rooms in the factory. The rest were left to the ghosts who haunted it, or so one thought. If there were any ghosts, they welcomed their rouge with open arms.

His bedroom was upstairs his living room where he now sat. Wide windows lit up the room with moon light and city light. A pool table was placed in the center along with an old fashioned juke box tucked in the corner blaring out classic rock music.

_Looks livable. _Dante noted. Just then his cell phone buzzed loudly on the table.

"What the hell now?" He cursed as he opened his newest razor phone. "Arg! What!" He snapped.

"What? Where the hell are you!"

"Kristen! Oh, shit I'm sorry."

"You better be. I've been waiting for you almost twenty minuets."

"Yah, hold on. I'll be there in a sec."

"How long is a se—'' Dante had already hung up on her. _Shit, isn't this a perfect way to reunite an old spark. _He grabbed his coat from behind the chair and walked out the door under the spiraling staircase which led to his bedroom. After he opened it only an iron landing stood between him and a five story drop. Without hesitation he closed the door and jumped.

The rushing air was comforting for the next thirty seconds until he landed peacefully on his own two legs. Unaffected by the jump, Dante sprinted from the spot down Rushmore Drive. The streets were empty of walkers except for the young man in a blood red jacket. The eyes of London watched him run by. Some few miles away, Dante could hear coming traffic where the comfortable streets laid ahead. To rush past the commotion without wasting more time, he jumped in a tight alley to the side.

From there the walls were close enough for one like him to jump from wall to wall until he reached the top. The air smelled cleaner on top of the city and colder. Yet the chill didn't faze Dante, in fact he welcomed it. The chill inflamed his senses to their peak making him run faster towards where Kristen was. Building after building he galloped over them like a leopard. His long legs gobbled the many miles he cut while weaving across the surface of London.

A low topped building was ahead which the same one was where Kristen and he were supposed to meet. Dante looked at his phone where it told him the time.

"Knowing her she would be leaving right now." He huffed. Dante only needed a quick second to find another vacant alley where he would drop in on. Sprinting across the buildings without much care, Dante raced against the clock. He found an alleyway to his pleasing and immediately dropped from it. The eyes of London watched him run by.

His knees bent lowly to the ground. Dante pushed himself too far this time and now he was starving for blood for energy. However he tossed all hunger aside the moment he saw his Kristen walk quickly past the alleyway without knowing him there.

"Hey!" Dante called. He jogged out of the dark alley into the normal street which was packed with other Londoners. Kristen had stopped, curious who had called her. She turned around.

"There you are!" She exclaimed. Without care she ran up to him and hugged him. Dante breathed in, remembering the smell of her favorite hair spray brand that she was known to use. He released her from their hug. "Where were you!"

"I got lost." He grabbed her hand and began walking up the street. The eyes of London watched the boy and girl walk by.

"Lost! How long have you lived in London!" Dante looked back at her only to flash her one of his irresistible smiles. She hadn't changed at all except Kristen has grown fond of curling her hair in loose waves. Before she kept her blonde hair straight with low lights streaking her hair. Her enchanting hazel eyes made her face warm to talk to and her dimples would never fail to come out when she smiled. She would try to hide them with her hand, like a coy girl but Dante used to take her hand away. He loved her dimples.

One of the biggest things Dante was grateful for was the fact that she didn't lose her slamming body. Legs as long as trees were what turned him on and Kristen was never coy in showing them off.

"Hey, where are we going?" Dante stopped.

"I actually don't know. Why! You care?" He turned around to look at her.

"Yah, I care!" A bar stood to their right. "Common, have a drink with me." She pulled them out of the crowd's way and into the smoky bar full with people trying to have some fun for the night.

The smell was overwhelming to the vampire, making Dante wanting to puke blood.

"Hey, what do you want to drink?" Kristen asked. Dante couldn't make up what to say. He could say anything and he wouldn't drink it; normal food had lost their taste. "Whatever, I'll get you your favorite." Kristen released Dante's hand to go to the bar. Meanwhile Dante looked for a quiet place to sit. Yet both his hunger and nausea was catching up to him.

_Shit, not now!_ He thought. A table in the corner was his only way of release yet it didn't save him from hunger. Dante bent his head down on the table whispering to make it stop. _Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it._

"Are you okay?" Kristen came back with two Corona's in her hand. Dante looked up with his mouth open for words.

"Yah." His eyes caught the sight of the beer which was given to him.

"Soooo, what's been happening? How's your new posh place been?" She leaned her face on her hand which was propped up by her elbow.

"What posh place? I moved out of that hole."

"What! You weren't supposed to do that until I saw it?" Dante rolled his eyes and leaned back into the cushioned booth. "Whatever. Okay…what hell hole did you exchange the posh place for?" Kristen sang with a glum in her voice. Her cockney accent was well in her voice.

"It's a surprise." Dante smiled.

"Really?" Kristen took a sip of her drink. "Planning on taking me back to your dusty shack?"

"It's not a dusty shack." Dante corrected.

"Hmmm. We'll see." Her hazel eyes scanned his form. "You look different. What happened while you were gone?" Dante was different. Something about him was cold and dead. Usually by now he would be draining his second drink and ordering rounds for everyone else before pressuring her to come to his place for the night. Now Dante hasn't even touched his drink. His skin was wonderful but pale then usually. She could see his veins every now and then, popping up. His eyes looked drained as well; they had gotten lighter and quiet. They seemed to be holding a secret, one not wanting to tell.

"Nothing's changed." He only answered.

"Hmmm," Kristen nodded without taking her eyes off of him. "Are you thirsty?" she pointed at his drink.

"Not today. Anyway this stuff is shit compared to the stuff I have at home." There's that old Dante!

"And what stuff do you have?" Kristen played with him but he could tell she was interested.

"Stuff better then what you're drinking now. If it's not in the Caribbean, all Coronas are watered down." He got up. "Common you should know that."

"Where are you going?" Kristen asked.

"Don't fret; I'm taking you with me."

"Okay, where are _we_ going?" Dante took her hand.

"To show you my dusty shack, of course."

"Wait!" Kristen was tugged with more force than expected. "But I'm hungry still."

"I have food at home." Lie.

"But I'm hungry now!" She whined.

"My place is only five minuets away." Another lie. They were outside of the bar with Dante waving for a taxi.

"Don't expect me to sleep with you tonight. It's only our first date since forever and I'm not that drunk."

"Good think I'm not expecting any." Lied again. A cab found them and Dante directed the man to go on Sixpence Ave.

"Isn't Sixpence Ave. in the bad side of London?" Dante got in after her.

"What! Naww." He threw the idea out of the window.

"**Yesterday, another body has been found on Sixpence Ave. Robbed and Naked. Peter Jennings has details on the case."** Kristen looked at Dante with her mouth open, motioning towards the taxi driver's blaring radio.

"Ahh, hehehe. That station is just as bad as tabloids. Only 3 of it is true." He smiled at her with a smooth gesture. "Hey, mind if you can lower that please!" The taxi driver did so without looking back.

Kristen leaned her long body against his.

"How far is your place?" She asked. It took the question a while to register. Dante's hunger has barely been kept at bay for so long. Yet now with lust high it was becoming unbearable to stand. _I'll have to sip some more of that butcher's blood when we get there. _

"Probably seven minuets." He answered while wrapping his arms around her. The eyes of London watched the yellow cab drive by. Dante kept his eyes on the windows while Kristen continued staring at Dante. She decided to make the first move.

Slowly, her hand glided up his inner thigh while she licked his bottom lip; asking for a kiss. Dante turned to her and accepted her wish by kissing her deeply. He sped up her hand forward, placing it on its destination yet Dante held back his moan. They tried to keep quiet for the driver's sake.

Dante grew bored of sweet kisses and moved his tongue over to her ear ending at her neck without thought. The heat of passion boiled his veins and also his hunger. He could feel his fangs breaking through the skin as their twinge of pain was noticed by Dante.

_No. Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it. _He concentrated only on his growing fangs. Kristen's heart was soon heard until it became the only thing that pounded in Dante's ears. Not even the driver's blasting radio would surpass her living heart, pumping that luscious blood which he once tasted that night when Alucard took him.

_No, don't! _He pleaded but his fangs had a mind of their own. As he begged for his hunger to subside he unconsciously began to widen his kisses along her neck where his teeth would lightly scrap her soft skin. He was a single man holding back the reins of a herd of bulls. Dante was fighting a losing battle within himself. His mouth opened. Ready for the plunge. He reared back his tongue. Kristen was clueless of his intentions. Everything was perfect for the taking.

"Oww!" They both yelled.

"We're here!" The driver of the cab hollered. Dante caught his reflection in the mirror and saw his blue eyes blazing an icy and unnatural color. Quickly he got before Kristen could see. He was relieved to see the front of his factory house and the cold London air settled his hunger and eyes. He paid the man with his change. Kristen stared at the brick factory which stood like a giant before the couple.

"You can't tell me this is where you live." She said while staring at it.

"Why, scared?" He teased. She followed him a few steps back while they climbed the grand stone stoop.

"You don't lock your doors?" Kristen gasped as he merely opened one of them.

"Who the hell is going to come in here?"

"Loons like you." She snapped as he chuckled at her.

"Don't worry. The only thing dangerous in here is me." He shot her a glance over his shoulder. They entered the main room of the factory. By the looks of it this was where the workers checked in before they went on the machines. An old fashioned clock with slots for names was nailed on the side of the wall. Above them was a glass ceiling where the eyes of London watched them walk by.

"Common!" Dante hollered to Kristen's left. He was at the base of a grand stairway leading them to the second landing. Most of the floor was vacant except of a phone made in the 20s which was perched near the top of the stairs.

"Wow!" Kristen looked at it.

"Yah, I'm wondering how much it would cost if I pawned it. My living room's right here." He motioned toward the closed door a few steps away.

"Should we go to your bedroom?" Kristen asked with a lower voice. Dante looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Now, why would we go there?" He began walking backwards towards the door with his eyes on her.

"Welllll. Do you really want me to say why?" Dante's heels hit the door of the living room where Kristen weaved her arms around his waist. They eyes lingered within each other for a long moment. Dante lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Have you ever done it on a pool table?" He whispered. Immediately a wide smile was sparked. She giggled in reply and Dante opened the door.

"Hmmmm." She hummed as they walked through. Dante grinned, bearing his white teeth but he then noticed her stance froze. He looked into her eyes and knew a presence behind them. The eyes of London stared back.

"Well, she might not have done it on a pool table but I have. And rather well I should say." Alucard leaned with one hand on the pool table in the dark with only his grinning fangs breaking through the shadows.

Dante and Kristen both looked at him stunned. The eyes of London looked at them back.

**REVIEW! Sorry, it looks like I needed someone one to wake me up from my literary sleep. I would like to thank that one reviewer, whoever you might be, for that inspiring comment. I'm sorry for being selfish and posting new chapters which are short and dry lately. I wish to redeem myself with this one. I'm trying hard to keep Dante his usual rebel self but since I really haven't played the game that much I don't know how good/bad a job I'm doing. Tell me what you think. Thank you to ALL my reviewers. **

**I hope you all caught on that the 'eyes of London' was in fact Alucard. **


	12. Game of Pool

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 12: Game of Pool

Alucard savored his creepy entrance from the shadows into the light while Kristen and Dante continued staring in shock.

"Who's the girl, Dante?" Alucard asked as he rounded the pool table. "Pleasure or dinner?" He looked up and smiled again where Kristen was able to catch his abnormal fangs. Dante felt the loss of her hand on his shoulder.

"Kristen!" She was backing up away from the scene towards the door. "Kristen, it's alright. Get a hold of yourself." He cooed.

"Looks like she's not listening to you—''

"Shut up fucker!" Dante cast daggers towards Alucard before he turned his attention on Kristen. Her eyes didn't waver away from the menacing vampire nor blinked as they began to water in fear. "Kristen, look at me. Hey?" He wiped the hair out of her eyes. Once he felt her face he knew that Alucard was talking to her through her mind.

"Alucard! Stop it!" He roared.

"I'm not doing anything." Alucard lied playfully. He sat on the corner of the table with his long legs crossed.

"Alucard!"

"Vampires…" Dante turned his eyes back on Kristen. "He tells me you're one too." She whispered as her hazel eyes now looked into his.

"No, Kristen. He's trying—''

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kristen shoved Dante off of her. "Don't come near me you monster!" Her hand searched for the knob behind her as she kept her eyes on the two men. Trembling, she grabbed the knob and twisted it violently before bolting out of the room.

"Kristen!"

"Let her go, Dante." Alucard said softly. "It's for the best." Dante peered over his shoulder with eyes flooded in blood and anger. "You have to learn to let your past life go." Alucard smiled. Without a second thought, Dante lunged for Alucard and threw him off the pool table but Alucard expected this.

The master vampire grabbed Dante's hand and pinned him to the floor while the other hand grabbed his head back from his hair. Both were gasping for air.

"You forget, Dante. I am your Master who you must always obey!" He whispered closely to his ear. Dante grimaced at the heat his voice gave off as it touched his moist skin.

"I'm not your fledging anymore." With that Dante used his weight to swing Alucard off of him and into the air. With his swift speed, Dante grabbed a pool stick as Alucard was still falling back in mid air. Yet Alucard never touched the ground thanks to Dante.

Dante aimed true and threw the pool stick, piercing Alucard's left breast as it pinned him to the wall. The black haired vampire hissed in pain but only that. He didn't give Dante the pleasure of hearing him scream.

"Awww, Dante…" He smiled with his blood pouring fast from the wound. "You should have grown out of these tantrums."

"Shut-Up!" Dante grabbed the other pool stick and snapped it in two. "You took everything from me!" He hissed as both were inches away from each other. Dante pointed the jagged tip of the wood straight at Alucard's slender neck. Yet the vampire showed no sign of fear. His happiness pissed the half demon off more.

"I know from watching you that she wasn't the one you wanted to spend the night with." Dante pressed the stick firmly on his skin, nearly puncturing another wound.

"What gave you that silly idea! I'm done with chasing corpses."

"You shouldn't talk, you're one too." Dante lost his way of words. All he could do was continue glaring at the vampire he most wanted and loathed. "You blame me for taking away your already pathetic life as a half human? Hmmm? Just remember you were the one that open your neck up to me." Dante couldn't take the truth, he thrust the wooden spike into Alucard's neck and back away right after he did.

Blood was gushed out of him like a fountain, driving his hunger to an insane level of starvation. Yet to his shock Alucard still moved. He pulled the pool stick out his neck as he had done with the one in his chest. His wound closed up immediately without a scar.

"You think I don't have a few tricks of my own?" Alucard asked. Dante couldn't move out of the way quick enough to dodge the flying sticks. Both of them pulled Dante into the wall where he was pinned. Now the half demon found himself exactly in the same position as Alucard.

"You bastard." Dante said through his teeth. Alucard shook off the collect dust that clung to his clothes. Disgusted with the blood stained red coat, he took it off along with his red scarf that he wrapped around his neck. However, he kept on his blood stained white dress shirt along with his black pants.

Like a predator ready to pounce on its prey, Alucard walked that way towards Dante. Dante stared through the corner of his eye, peering though his long whit bangs which hung over his eyes. Everything about Alucard made him fear his motive which was why he wanted him as much as he wanted blood.

"Why, look at yourself," Alucard danced a long finger across Dante's cheek. "You're nothing but a starved dog. No wonder you're so angry." With that same finger Alucard coated it with the blood that covered his neck from his wound. "Here." He held it out right in front of Dante's lips.

Dante refused by not taking it or looking at it. However; Alucard showed his seriousness through pain by pulling out one of the sticks slowly. "Don't be coy, Dante." He held his finger out again. This time Dante accepted it. He looked into Alucard's eyes the moment his mouth engulfed the bloody digit before closing them again. The girl's blood he had that night, the pig's blood Walter gave him, the cow's blood the butcher offered—none of them tasted any sweeter then what Alucard offered him now.

His blood was the ambrosia of blood. Sacred. Dante sucked until there was nothing left on Alucard's finger. Desperate for more Dante pulled Alucard's neck boldly to his lips and slathered his tongue along the bloody flesh. He heard Alucard moan at the touch. The taste of his blood mixed with Alucard's moans excited Dante.

He pulled the last stick out of his shoulder himself, ignoring the pain it brought with it. Eagerly, Dante cleaned Alucard's wound with his impatient tongue. With no more blood to savor Dante stopped but Alucard grabbed him by the chin. Deeply he pressed his mouth against Dante's tasting his own blood in the youth's mouth.

Their tongues roamed around every crevice of the other's mouth, both enjoying the rush of Alucard's aged blood. They would have never stopped that kiss if it hadn't been for the need to breathe. Alucard kissed him tenderly on the cheek before he disappeared. Dante opened his eyes instantly and by looking down knew what Alucard was doing, bringing a grin across his face.

Alucard tugged at Dante's jeans, pulling buttons and unzipping his fly. Dante rolled back his head against the wall with his eyes closed. His fingers ran through Alucard's ebony hair. Dante could feel Alucard slip his mouth over his length, causing him to hold back a lasting moan.

The white haired vampire gasped in agony breath after breath as he clawed the dark green wallpaper with his sharp nails. The heat of the passion once again boiled his animal instinct for and friction. But this feeling that he had experienced countless of times was an ecstasy too far beyond then drinking blood. He felt the only thing that held him back from dominating Alucard was the fear that it would all end too soon. So he kept his raging lust at bay.

Alucard knew that Dante was coming close to an end and stopped before he would reach his point. He never ended it on his knees and he wasn't about to stop now. The black haired beauty climbed his way back up to meet Dante's face. He saw his fledgling's eyes closed and sleepy but once he opened them, Dante instantly threw him down on the ground.

For the moment the two struggled to continue their kissing as Dante pulled down the rest of his pants and threw off his shirt. Yet once all articles of his clothing were off nothing held Alucard's tongue back. He climbed on top of Dante, both his of his long legs on either side as he sat on the youth's stomach.

"Top or bottom?" Alucard offered.

"Just take the damn shirt off!" Dante groaned. Alucard smiled and obeyed. Slowly he pulled the white shirt above his head and once the slightest sight of his skin was shown at his abdomen Dante attacked it with his lips. He had to sit up as he traced a hot trail of sloppy kisses up Alucard's toned torso.

His skin was like marble. Cool and smooth. Unscratched and pure white as Michelangelo's "David". Alucard had the body of a dancer, long and lean with some muscles ripping through. But for the most part, something about Alucard's body reminded him of a woman's, probably because of his slender waist and long legs which Dante had no regrets on kissing along.

Now both were bare, lying naked on the carpet floor. Alucard began straddling between Dante's legs.

"Wait, no!" Dante sat half way up but Alucard hushed him with a finger.

"Shh." He whispered. "You want this, right?" Alucard won Dante's trust by granting him a lingering kiss. Firmly, he pushed him back down on his back and got to work with only one hand. The other brushed the side of his cheek affectionately while he began stretching Dante. The half demon was forced to break off the kiss from the searing pain but ironically it melted away into the most pleasuring thing.

He arched his back as tight as a readied bow once Alucard entered him, plunging through his core for the first time ever. Alucard had taken many virgins in his life time and knew well on how to make it an experience that was never forgotten.

Alucard began pumping slowly, watching in awe at how beautiful Dante was as he took it all in with his eyes closed in rapture. Each moan teased Alucard on. Dante soon grew to want more of it and so he wrapped his legs around Alucard's torso to bring him in deeper.

Dante was hit by Alucard faster each time around. He began to feel a rug burn on his back but ignored it. His stifling moans escalated from babbling words to Alucard's name.

Alucard began to lose himself in his own lust and felt the pain of his fangs tear down from the gums of his teeth. Everything began to spin around him that he didn't even notice he was opening his gaping mouth over Dante's throat. Without control he pierced Dante's skin and indulged himself in his fledgling's blood. Dante cried out in pain but just as what Alucard did with his skilled fingers it soon dissolved into the erotic pleasure.

The draining of his blood was intoxicating. If he had opened his eyes, the world would look like it had been dyed in red. He was craving for the same thing Alucard was taking. Still fucking hard and strong, Alucard raised his hand up to Dante's mouth, a silent offering. Dante didn't question why he was feeling the need to feast but he did. He bit down harder then ever into Alucard's wrist and lapped up the blood which overflowed into his mouth.

They were now reaching their climax. Both of them were grinding their purest centers into one another and sped up their pace to a maximum. Then before Dante knew it he felt Alucard drain away into him and stopped. Around that time Dante felt the inevitable wave of weakness and peace wash over them, leaving them vulnerable and guiltless.

A film of sweat coated their glistening skin along with blood that stuck to them. It was hot but not uncomfortable as they laid there, one on top of the other. Alucard moved away from Dante's neck and rested his forehead on Dante's own, gasping for air. Dante did the same and lightly kissed his partially opened lips. Alucard struggled to raise himself up with his arms as he looked over at his red coat. With his mind he summoned it over to them but barely had the strength to catch it.

"I—'' He mumbled but Dante comforted him.

"Shh, lay down." He whispered. Alucard rested his head on the crook of Dante's neck. The large coat draped over their huffing forms. Dante stared at the ceiling as Alucard looked at the bite mark on his fledgling's neck.

With one deep breath, Dante relaxed himself down to an easy pace. He felt Alucard shiver and shake slightly. He turned on his side to see if his master was alright.

"I'm just overly exhausted." Alucard explained softly. "I lost a little too much blood."

"I'm sorry." Dante whispered. Alucard answered his apology by a gentle kiss. A moment of just regaining their breath droned on for a good long while until Alucard spoke again.

"So," He began. "How was that for your first time?" His eyes were still tried to open fully as so was Dante's. Dante smiled.

"I wouldn't have expected to get my best fuck from a guy—a vampire no less too." Alucard chuckled. They both entwined their legs around the other's like tendrils of ivy, forever clinging. Dante let out a shallow sigh. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting this…Ever since the moment I saw you I wanted nothing more than to buckle under your power."

"Dante, are you spilling your secrets to me?" Alucard was back to his joking self.

"Shut-up. It's impossible to have secrets anymore." Dante sighed.

"Hm. At least until you learn how to keep them away from me." Dante opened his eyes finding Alucard staring back with a grave look.

"Never." He assured. His eyes fell down to Alucard's supple lips and playfully licked them like a cat. At a second time Alucard caught his tongue in his mouth until both knew it was time to go to sleep. Dante fell asleep without help as Alucard's eyes lingered over his gleaming body.

He had to be the son of a devil. There's was no other explanation as to why his body was pure sin. God must have been inspired when he molded such a splendor to perfection. His skin wasn't an unnatural white yet; it still carried a humanistic hue to it. Dante carried flawless features such as a strong jaw and deep groves to show his muscles. His hips every now and then would jut out which Alucard loved whenever he was turned on by a fine specimen as this. His marveling of Dante's body was the last thought he had in mind before drifting off to sleep.

**REVIEW!HAH! Take that! It never fails until someone complains to me, begging for another chapter to top the one I wrote. Not that this is the best I can do. I assure you, I have many other tricks up my sleeve. Anyway I look forward to a lot of satisfied reviews after this chapter. If not then I'd be disappointed. **

****


	13. Breaking this Fixation

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 13: Breaking this Fixation 

_I think I'm drowning _

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created._

Integra allowed the ash from her short cigar flutter to the carpet. She continued staring out to the other wall as the grandfather clock chimed 12:00. Walter came in with a tray of tea and sugar cubes before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Something tells me that he may be late in coming home…again." He looked up at Integra's reaction.

"This is the third time this week." Her voice was calm and collected but Walter knew better that frustration and anger welled up inside of her. "I wonder what keeps him."

"You know as well as I, that Alucard is always unpredictable. Who knows what keeps his attention. He's very fickle with things." Walter placed a cup of tea before Integra but she took no heed of it. He studied her face for quite some time yet had no luck in figuring out her motives.

"Do you know," She began rubbing her chin. "who Virgil Sparda is?" Walter was at a loss.

* * *

_You're something beautiful,_

_A contradiction._

_I wanna play the game,_

_I want the friction._

"Heh, you naughty little boy." Alucard teased as Dante raised his hand which was cached by Alucard's behind his head. He laid upon Alucard as the master vampire sat up slightly on the bed. Their legs were tangled with the sheets, creating a jungle of a mess. No words were spoken for the longest time since both were busy twirling their tongues around the other. Soon enough Dante had enough and began kissing his way up along Alucard's fine cheek bones.

"Wanna go again?" He asked between kisses. They were upstairs in Dante's bedroom but they could still hear Muse blaring out of the jukebox from the living room below. "Well?" Dante asked, hoping that he would be on top again. Patiently he waited for an answer but none came for the longest time until Alucard shoved him off.

"Damn!" Alucard cursed to himself quietly. Dante was nearly pushed off the bed completely. For a moment he looked stunned but then he knew well after watching what Alucard was doing. Dante sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"Integra again?" A bored tone clothed his voice revealing his loath for the prick of a lady. Alucard didn't answer as he glided across the room while pulling on his clothes. "Common, Alucard!" Dante pleaded slowly. He crawled his way over to the other side of the bed, holding the comforter to his stomach while Alucard was busy lacing up his boots. "Another romp won't kill you. Or will it?"

Alucard smiled when he turned to dance his tongue across Dante's lips before entering his mouth.

"You know I carry the endurance of the two." He smiled.

"Hmm, on some nights." Dante answered. He leaned closer to Alucard again but the vampire got up quick enough for him to kiss nothing but air.

"Until next time." Alucard waved before walking through the bedroom door.

"Wait!" Dante called but Alucard was gone. "When is next time?" He asked to himself. He looked at the clock which read 2:15.

_Dammit. I need to get something to eat before going to bed. _The white haired half demon crawled out of bed before stretching for the sky. He found his boxers and was satisfied with that. Opening his bedroom door the music filled his ears. Dante was still groggy and worn-out from his previous exercises, so walking down the spiral metal staircase was a lot.

"_You will suck the life out of me—''_

"Yah, yah, yah. That's enough of Muse for tonight." He turned off the jukebox and went over to the mini fridge next to it. A pile of plastic packets—complements to Alucard—filled the tiny compartment. Dante grabbed four and headed upstairs.

_I wonder if Integra knows what Alucard's been up too all these past nights. Cause I know for sure he's not hunting down other vampires anymore. _

* * *

BANG!

"How dare you go against my orders?" Integra pulled back her slamming fist from the desk. "I've specifically assigned to you to kill the vampires at the docks but my sources tell me their still there! Tell me Alucard, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Alucard seemed to not pay any attention to her. He slump his body on the leather chair opposite to her desk while picking at his teeth.

"What can I say? They got away from me." He lied.

"Then you go after them until you kill them." Integra emphasized each word. Her anger subsided as she leaned back in her seat. It was too late in the night to holler like this. "Tell me," she stared at her white gloves. "What do you do that seems more important than your job?"

"That's easy: my life is my job. What else could I do for fun? Murder, rape—that's all forbidden in my case. So clearly, there's nothing that I can do but work." He crossed his legs while looking down at his feet.

"How's Dante doing?" Red eyes shifted up towards her, seeing that she carried a smile on her face.

"Why?" Alucard noted. "Have you heard anything from him?" He showed no signs of previous knowledge for the outcast. She said nothing more on the matter but grinned. Her silence worried him greatly.

"Your next mission is this:" She began shuffling the paper on her desk in a neat order. "The Blumenthal Hotel. Another nest has popped up. Probably the same one as before. I need you to exterminate them."

"Me, alone?"

"There's no need to bring in the soldiers when you can do it all in a minuet. I know what to expect out of you. Since you're so predicable Alucard." Alucard's eyes narrowed at her last sentence. She left the office leaving him in the dark.

_Predictable…How I hate that word. _

"I'll show you predictable."

* * *

Dante paced the room until he could sense the complete loss of the sun has passed. The clock ticked from his nightstand and the floor creaked under his feet. His bedroom carried no windows which made it perfect to sleep during the day without a creepy coffin. Just then, his cell rang.

"Hello?" Dante answered.

"You up yet?" It was Alucard.

"Hey—yah!" He cleared his throat.

"Good, now get out of bed."

"Oh, is it night already?" Alucard hung-up on him. _What's up his ass?_ Dante hid his phone in his back pocket while he slipped on his pants and leather coat. Dante saw the outline of Alucard's legs from behind the couch as he stomped his way downstairs. Once he saw Alucard fully, standing up, he gasped.

Alucard's long luscious hair was gone! Chopped off and nipped away. His hair still flopped over his eyes but it was cut in the back, ending at the nap of his neck. It looked very emo to Dante, which was cool since that's the style nowadays. However it was strange to not see it drape over his shoulders anymore. Now Alucard didn't look so feminine anymore.

"That's what Integra said when she saw it. It's was liberating." He smiled, seeming pleased with himself. "Although I feel a little cooler without it, but I thought it needed a change. I mean it's the twenty first century." Dante could only nod and smile.

"What are you doing here?" Dante finally asked.

"Wanna have fun tonight?"

"What kind of fun?" Dante leaned back on the pool table.

"You still have those guns, right?"

**REVIEW! I know some of you may be shocked to see that I cut off Alucard's hair. Yet I think he looks sexy with it short. If you look at a lot of anime pics of him, it seems that he has short hair but every now and then you see it flying in the wind to show he has long hair. So basically all I did was make it look like he had short hair like the pictures. Tell me what you think. **


	14. A Contradiction Intermission

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 14: A Contradiction Intermission

_You will be the death of me._

Dante breathed in the poisonous nicotine of the cigarette as he leaned against the brick wall of the drug store. Alucard stood next to him, alert and erect like a monument of old. Both men stared across the street where a menacing building sat, crumbling like an old wounded wolf. Dante rolled his head over to see Alucard.

Something about him was off yet the half demon couldn't place what. Aside from the drastic haircut, his master gave off an edgy vibe ever since he dragged Dante out into the night.

"So…" Alucard looked like he didn't notice Dante speaking. "Is that the building we're supposed to sweep?"

"Yes." Alucard pulled his red coat to the side to check the safety of his most precious of guns. Dante looked back at the building. He remembered a girl of his mentioned it during a conversation while they were driving to her house to have sex. Because they were on their way to screw, Dante pretty much paid little attention to what she said yet the name of the building hit him. Blumenthal Theater.

It was shut down in the roaring twenty's due to a drop in ticket sales after the suicide of one of the main stars.

"Hey, do you think they were here since it was shut down? Alucard?" Dante looked over to his right but Alucard wasn't where he once stood. His eyes looked over to the street where he then saw his master walking across.

_God, why don't you be a normal person and walk for once. _Dante stamped the cigarette into the ground before sulking his way over to the theater.

_It's a waste to not use our powers at every opportunity. _Alucard answered back.

The doors were boarded with rotting wood which was held together by nasty looking nails. Alucard casually walked through the mess.

"Hey—hey!" Dante felt around for a whole or something but unfortunately he hadn't mastered that ability. "Dammit!"

With his large and heavy boot it only took one thick kick to break the barrier down. A cloud of dust answered his entrance. Dante peered in the empty chamber; the theater was almost pitch black. Still he was able to make out Alucard in the center of the lobby. He had his face glaring at Dante's clumsy way of entrance.

_Bury it _

_I won't let you bury it._

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

"What!" Dante shrugged his arms as he walked up next to him.

"Why don't you wake up the entire pack to meet us here, genius!" Alucard's eyes grew to a cold, chilling dark red; almost black. Dante stared at him curiously even when Alucard paid no attention to him as he scanned the entire loft.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dante scowled. Alucard, who was once running his fingers over the walls, snapped his neck to face Dante.

"What did you say to me!" Again his eyes slapped at Dante's confidence but the half demon didn't falter.

"You heard me!" Dante planted his foot incase anything got a little too violent. Alucard turned his body to full stare him down in the face. Where he was nine feet away turned into nine centimeters away from Dante's face before the half demon's eyes. Alucard snatched Dante's throat and pulled him closer.

"You know better," He kicked Dante out of his controlled and into the air. "To talk to your Master that way." Dante crashed through a crumbling wall where he fell into what was once a dressing room for a star. Dante instinctively grabbed his gun and aimed straight for Alucard's heart. He pulled the trigger with all his will of killing Alucard.

It wasn't until he heard Alucard yelp did he understand what he was trying to do. The bullet aimed true and pierced Alucard's left breast where his heart was located. Alucard's cry of pain reminded Dante of a dog getting hit by a car. It was high, short and sudden; and it also scared Dante of the worse.

Dante scrambled to his feet and bolted towards Alucard where he found him slumped over on the side of his body. He was still alive which Dante thanked.

"Alucard! I'm sorry—I didn't think."

"No, it's alright." Alucard calmed as he struggled to find his balance on his feet. Dante kissed his pale lips lightly as if there were made of a butterfly's wings.

"I shouldn't have said that to you." Dante apologized softly before his kissed him again.

"And I shouldn't have left you." Alucard answered.

"What do you mean?" Dante questioned.

"Nothing." Alucard couldn't find the words for what he meant. "Just _please_ kiss me." He whispered with a pleading look as if Dante would refuse him. Dante couldn't say 'no' to him for that. He kissed his master furiously with a nervous passion. He slid his tongue under Alucard's top lip and then tangled together in an ancient dance.

Dante became deaf to the fact that he just shot Alucard or that they are in the nest of what could be a pack of vampires. The blood in his head was running too loudly for him to think of such trivial and Alucard didn't stop him either when he was pushed up against the wall.

Their kisses had long deepened to become passionate and violent. A few times Dante's lips ran a little to close to Alucard's fangs, drawing little cuts of blood. Alucard graciously lapped up any blood that fell from his lips. His hand ventured down Dante's pants while Dante began unzipping his master's dress pants.

In an instant, Dante had them down Alucard's knees while his own were down his legs. Dante took Alucard's leg into the crook of his arm as Alucard gripped his shoulders before feeling Dante drive into him. The vampire let out a heavy moan the moment Dante penetrated him. Dante held Alucard tighter before thrusting in a slow pace.

Alucard's long fingers roamed through Dante's silver hair and under his leather coat. Dante leaned his chin on Alucard's shoulder, breathing heavily into his ear as Alucard pulled him in deeper by tightening his leg which wrapped around Dante's waist. Dante answered by a lingering moan and obeyed Alucard's request. He thrust deeper and harder into Alucard's purest core, making sure to hit that one spot which makes anyone falter at the knees.

He knew he had reached it once Alucard threw his head back in pure ecstasy, digging his nails into his skin. Alucard arched his back along the strength of the walls continuing to moving his own hips in sync with Dante's thrusts. Their lust escalated to its pinnacle reach. The vampire began gasping harshly after each time Dante forced himself into him in a repetitive motion.

_"Fuck"_ Dante gasped near Alucard's ear. He froze to a halt when he felt himself melt away into Alucard. His muscles tightened and shook slightly while riding out his orgasm. Dante turned his head to finally face Alucard, eyes closed and mouth gasping for air just like him. Alucard smiled at Dante once he opened his blood red eyes. He looked so beautiful to the young half demon, beautiful enough that it would be a sin to not kiss. He did so ignoring the fact on how tired he was.

"There," He struggled to get the words through. "There was no nest of vampires here, was there?" Alucard lapped up the sweat rolling down Dante's neck.

"Correction: there was a nest here. I just killed them beforehand." Dante grinned.

"So this entire thing was just a way to get me out of the house."

"You said once that you loved to try something new."

"So you thought the let's-make-love-in-the-midst-of-danger move would be amusing?" Alucard didn't need to say 'yes' to that. His tongue spoke for him.

"You know me too well." Dante chuckled. Just then, Alucard's cell phone rang the song of Integra calling. "What does that bitch want now?" Dante mumbled. Alucard didn't answer it but he moved Dante off of him before pulling up his pants and straightening his hair.

"I better go now." He said while grabbing his coat.

"No!" Dante protested. The half demon grabbed Alucard's coat away from him in defiance. "I'm not gonna be the bitch you run to every time you feel like it! I'm tired of this Batman routine; running off at every beckon and call."

"Not every call, only hers." Alucard grabbed the coat but Dante wouldn't let go.

"Why can't I go back and stay with you? Are you ashamed of fooling around with me?" Dante tugged on the coat towards him.

"No!" Alucard pulled on it harder. "You're banished because Sir Hellsing knew you were a threat to the House." Dante tugged the coat again.

"How! What makes her think that it was my fault those guys ambushed us? I'm not her fledgling, I'm _yours_. It's your responsibility to take care of me!" Alucard released the coat allowing Dante to stumble back a few steps.

"You think you're still bound to me?" He asked quietly, stunned that Dante even thought of asking the question.

"Well, aren't I?"

"No," Alucard shook his head. "You were long released from my hold the moment you accepted my finger to your mouth." Dante couldn't comprehend what Alucard was saying. "The moment you took my blood you broken all bonds between us. Now if I want I can leave you and never see you again. You have no ties of responsibility to hold me to."

"So, that night…was just to dump me?" Alucard was slapped by the leather of his coat when Dante threw it at him.

"Is that what you think?"

"Well isn't it! You said it yourself; you can abandon me without any guilt!"

"But have I yet?"

"Yet! For all I know this could be 'it'! If you don't want me to see you again, than just say so. Last thing I want is some slut crawling in my bed anytime they feel like it." Alucard sighed as he pulled on his coat.

"As always Dante you jump to the worse conclusions."

"Me! Take a look at your own self. You grove at the woman's feet like some dog of the military and kill your own kind like they're a bunch of sheep."

"No different than you!"

"That's not true. I'm only half demon, a half I hate! You can't escape the fact that it's your own people you enjoy to hear scream." Alucard didn't say anything at all. His silence frightened Dante more than his yells. The vampire clenched his jaw in a tight lock as he straightened his coat.

Without looking back at Dante he walked out of the theater, slamming the door behind him. Silence finally filled the empty theater with only Dante pacing back in forth in a small line.

_He always acts like it's never his fault. Who does he think he is, God! If he knew that offering his blood would break ties between us than why did he give it? Doesn't he want to be with me as much as I belong to him? _

Dante jogged out of the theater to where Alucard once went.

"Alucard!" He called but the streets were empty of his presence. He looked up the street and down but there was no sign of anyone passing by.

_Fine! Bastard. _

Dante pulled up the collar on his coat and walked towards the direction of his building alone.

**REVIEW!**


	15. A Hopeless Love

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 15: A Hopeless Love

_Hopelessly, I love you endlessly_

_Hopelessly, I'll give you everything._

_But I won't give you up,_

_I won't let you down, _

_And I won't leave you falling,_

_If the moment ever comes._

Dante's stomping footfalls could be heard from behind the thick layers of the factory as they echoed through every inch of the building. However; his mumbling was kept to himself, overpowered by his heavy steps which were made to exaggerate in his tantrum.

_Stupid shit-head he is!_ He thought to himself. _It's always about him, and you know why? Because he's the Master Vampire. Please! _

Dante opened the door to his pool-ball living room and threw his leather jacket on the table. _I can beat him! He's not as strong as he thinks, he's just tall—and dark—and handsome! WAIT! _

As if a fly flew into his ear, Dante shook his head furiously to get the annoying thoughts out.

_What am I talking about? God, I'm pathetic. Even after I've been used so many times by that guy, I'm still weak for him. What's with that guy? Never in my life has someone had an impact on me like him. _

Dante went straight for his mini fridge and pulled out one of the last packets of blood Alucard gave him. But after looking at it he threw it back in the compartment.

_I don't feel like eating right now. _

With a lazy slope, Dante slowly climbed his way upstairs into his bedroom where he crashed on the bed like a ton of bricks. After lying there on his stomach and his face planted deep in the comforters he rolled over to look at the ceiling.

_Great! Now I can't sleep. I've become one of those gay musicians that only sing about the girl they can never have. God, that James Blunt guy is such a wimp! I'd like his song better if it ended with the girl getting hit by the train. _

For a moment, Dante believed his random ramblings would help take his mind off Alucard, but after every pause his face would come back again.

"Alright fine! You win!" Dante exclaimed. He sat up and began retying his shoes.

_If he's not going to come to me, then I guess I gotta go to him. But not to say I want him back. No! That's what wussies like my friend Blunt would do. I'm gonna go over to that mansion so I can punch him straight in the nose that'll make it look like Michael Jackson's!_

With a new sense of life and energy, Dante galloped down the stairs to fetch his jacket and wallet. _And after I punch him in the nose, I'll get a bite to eat from the Butcher and from there go to sleep. _

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who the!—'' Dante mumbled. Again the door knocked, louder this time. "Alucard?" He whispered, wishing his master to be the one that would stand behind that door. Dripping wet from the rain and tears he cried after hurting Dante so badly…How the rain got there while the past week has been sunny was all a mystery.

"Why don't you open the door!" Seres walked through the wall like it was nothing.

"YOU!" Dante roared.

"Who'd yah expect? I doubt you're getting any visitors that would want to come to this place." She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, what are you?" But his question was answered as the door opened, revealing Integra smoking her notorious cigars and Walter behind her wearing a coat. They all stepped inside and closed the door while they filled the room up with tension

"Dante." Integra greeted in her steely voice.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"We're here because of Alucard."

"Don't care." He scoffed and turned to his juke box. Integra looked at Walter who nervously looked back at her.

"Dante," Walter began. "Alucard is missing." It was this that caused Dante to stop and look at them.

"What!" He gasped, not believing such a sentence could be said for belief.

"We haven't seen him since Sunday when he went out to exterminate a nest in the Blumenthal Theater. That was six days ago." Integra studied Dante carefully. His face contorted in confusion.

"But…I had just seen him 40 minuets ago!"

"Today!" Seres peeped.

"Yah. I was even at that Theater too with him."

"Oh! Why!" Integra's icy blue eyes dissected his every thought. Dante held back his blush of what he and Alucard did together in that theater.

"Nothing!" He shot the word a little too quickly to be understood. "Anyway, Alucard is old enough to live on his own for a while. I mean, it's not like he can die or anything from this city."

"Still. He's bound to my House for all eternity and he has never—not once, left the mansion for over a night."

_Jesus, no wonder he's such a stiff. _Seres heard the comment and poorly tried to hide a laugh. Integra's eyes fell on her, causing her to stop and stand up.

"So I guess you came all this way to ask my help?" Dante leaned back on his jukebox with his hands folded behind his head.

"Yes. In return we'll accept your presence back in the Hellsing Mansion."

"No thanks babe, I work and live alone." Integra bit down on the cigar after she was just called a 'babe' by that vulgar beast.

"Well than there's no point in getting cholera by staying here!" She turned on heel and left the room with Walter darting after her but Seres stayed. Dante saw the little vixen's mental struggle, understanding that she had something to say.

"Um—''

"Why can't you find him? You're still his fledgling." Dante barked with a prudish bite. Seres paused, searching for words that would tip toe around his anger but none came. What more can the truth not tell?

"Actually, I haven't been his fledgling for over a year now. You see, I finally accepted his blood and it freed me from his authority. So now you can say we have no special bonds anymore. No more private glances with words—just secrets."

"Secrets?" Dante echoed.

"I finally understood why he wanted to hand my freedom over so quickly."

"Why is that?" Dante pushed away from the machine and came closer to Seres.

"So he can keep his secrets from _us_." Even though Seres was clear from doubt, Dante on the other hand couldn't comprehend what she meant. Yet for the first time both felt the same abandon numbness together. They were tossed away for the sake of secrets.

"Seres!" Walter called from afar. A shake of realization snapped her out of her daze and without a second glance she flew out of the room to leave Dante for himself. He stood baffled at what she slipped to him and couldn't decide whether to search for Alucard or leave him to his fate.

_So he **was** leaving me when he came to that night. _Dante clenched his hands in tight fists. _So he can keep his secrets. _

Instantly, he grabbed the chair closest to him and hurled his across the room, allowing for it to watch it break in a thousand splinters reminding him of his heart.

_I HATE HIM! Everything that he said to me was just crap! Nothing that we've shared these past weeks was true!_ He grabbed a lamp and did the same as before. The ecstasy of throwing the objects as hard as he could became an outlet for his anger. On and on his little game destroyed every small object he could find to puncture the walls with. And once he finally found nothing else, Dante stopped. He stopped and did nothing else.

Collapsing to the ground seemed inviting to the half demon but not rewarding. Crying was a waste for the weak but so was what he gave to Alucard. What that vampire made him feel was something that Dante had not the privilege of experiencing.

For almost an eternity, Dante stood next to the pool table with his hand on the rim and breathed in and out. With each breath he took in, pushed his troubles down below in the pit of his stomach.

KNOCK!

"No…" Dante whispered as he closed his eyes. "Just _please_ go away!"

KNOCK!

He breathed in another breath and found the strength to move again. He walked across the room and over to the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Yah, I'm coming!" He called wearily.

He opened the door and only caught the shoes of the person before he was punched through his stomach, chucking him across the room.

"AHH!" He cried after his body crashed on top of the now smashed pool table. His hands reached for his head and felt the pain once he touched it. After Dante grew conscious of the person who knocked on his door, he tired to get up but was held down.

"Going somewhere?" Dante looked up and saw his grinning face smile back at him, but this wasn't his face. His skin glowed almost in a pale blue, illuminating his cold grey eyes and stony glare.

"Virgil!" Dante hissed. "What the fuck—'' Virgil shoved Dante down with his hand over his mouth.

"Listen, not talk." Virgil warned. At first Dante tried to release himself from Virgil's grip but his struggle was only done in vain. He soon gave up and listened to what his brother was about to lecture.

"You've known the rules for _how_ long? And still you pulled **this.**" He dropped a piece of written paper on Dante's shoulder but he knew what he meant by 'this'. The perfume which it was coated in was the scent of Alucard, one that Dante would never forget. He looked at the folded piece of paper, noticing the blood spots that released the aroma. "I'll be there waiting for you and so will he, if you get their in time. But even if you early, you'll only be in time to watch him die before you."

"You don't know what Alucard is, what he can do." Dante gritted his fangs. Virgil smiled and leaned down closer, not noticing his brother's free hand was inching closer to his gun.

"But I know what he can do with you." He forced his hand to rest between Dante's legs, making the half vampire hiss. "Was he good?" He grinned.

"To a point where you'll never be!" Virgil frowned at this and leaned away from Dante's face.

"Whatever the case, you know your curse!" At this Dante raced for his gun and grabbed it.

"It's your curse too!" He turned back around and saw his brother gone along with his chance of blowing his brains out. He looked down at his chest and there he saw the piece of paper flutter down to the carpet.

Dante fumbled for the scarp of paper and when he caught it, he held it like it was treasure. He read the words, smelling that it was the blood of his beloved master. On it was a messy scribble of an address. The place where Alucard was dying.

**REVIEW! Sorry I took so long to update. I have so many interruptions in my everyday life. We're getting very, very close to the end. You can say this is our climax for the story, after that it's downhill. **


	16. Sell Your Memories

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 16: Sell your Memories

_Take, take all you need,_

_And I'll compensate your greed,_

_With broken hearts._

The cold was numbing, so he couldn't feel the searing pain from his wounds of his wrists. Where ever he was—it was damp and cold. London could be heard from above along with its underground trains, screaming every now and then as it rushed near. Yet everything was quiet to Alucard. The city, the trains—he heard none of it. He only listened to the occasional sigh from his throat.

What he felt overwhelmed his hearing. Blood ran down his bare arms as his hands were tied above his head in steel chains. He would have broken free from them long ago if he hadn't the risk of cutting them off. Blades built by hell's fire were woven within the chains as they choked his wrists. Rivets of blood drew crimson lines on his marble white skin. The bricked wall which he leaned against was cold and hard along with the concrete floor he sat on.

Drain of blood and energy, Alucard was indifferent to the world and his life. Whether if the pain would go away, he did not care. The time he spent in his prison after he woke up was a mystery.

Tapping of coming footsteps pierced Alucard's ear until they stopped. The vampire could feel the heat emitting off of the body which stood before him. He pulled his face away from the floor and locked it in place to find the face that stared down at him.

"Comfortable?" He asked. Alucard closed his eyes and smiled.

"Very." The stranger didn't wait long to answer.

"Good." With a startling click a blinding light came on from a source unknown. Alucard's eyes winced but than regained his familiar sight in the light.

"Dante?" He exclaimed when he saw the stranger's face.

"Dante!" He scoffed. "Hell no. Virgil, Dante's brother."

"Brother?" Alucard slurred with question.

"Yes. Twin actually." Alucard allowed his head to slam into the wall as he gave up on supporting it.

"Tell me no more." His raspy voice answered. Virgil cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I know my purpose." Virgil raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Really?" He smiled. "Tell me why."

"Either it's anger or jealousy of your brother. You pick your motive."

"And you're not scared that you might die in this very cellar?"

"Foolish boy." Alucard tilted his face to the side. "I'm too old to care about death."

"Death is a blessing when it comes to me." Virgil allowed for his comment to sink into Alucard as he dragged a chair from the darkness and placed it before the vampire.

"And for my so called motive, you're way off." Blood red eyes opened. "This is not revenge nor is it punishment. This is a reaction, a reaction after when Dante did something he knows that he shouldn't do."

"Go on." Alucard asked.

"We are all damned creatures. You, a vampire. Us, a spawn of a demon. Along with damnation there comes a curse. You know your curses well I take it?" He smiled at Alucard with a smug grin. "Dante's and I we have our own."

"Get to the point, fuck face." Alucard spoke coldly.

"Love is a privilege to all but not to us. We are forbidden from it and Dante knows this." Alucard's eyes widen.

"He loves…me?" Alucard couldn't comprehend what Virgil was saying. Dante is cursed from love and now he's being punished for it. Yet did Dante really love Alucard. The vampire has heard countless of people singing the same song but it was just infatuation. He's seen what real love is all about but never felt it from someone else. How strange? No wonder Dante stands out as an original lover.

"What made you want to run from him?" Virgil broke Alucard's thoughts in half.

"Pardon?"

"Ever since it dawned on you that your relationship with Dante was escalating to something you've never felt before, you have been craving for the end to come. Yet your blood, the theater—all of them were ways of pushing him back but he hasn't taken the bait. Love holds him to you. But why do run from him?"

"I don't run away, it's something I've never learned." Alucard snarled.

"Could it be…secrets?" Virgil didn't expect an answer.

_Sell, and I'll sell your memories_

_For 15 pounds per year_

_But just the good days._

Alucard looked at Virgil with his mouth gaped and his eyes wide with panic. Then it instantly melted away into a painted face of laugher and glee. His haunting laughs echoed the abyss.

"Secrets of what?" Alucard smiled.

"Memories…God, you have so many, it's horrifying." Virgil got up from the seat. "Your life is the saddest book I have ever read."

"Sadder than yours?" Alucard snarled. Virgil was getting close to something he didn't want him to be.

"An abusive father. Familiar with whips by the age of seven. Poor boy. You've never heard a loving word in your natural born life. It was the realization of your father really hated you that you lost your belief in God."

"I'm having a Holy lecture from a demon. Is this hell?" Alucard said to himself in a sarcastic tone.

_Say, and it'll make you insane_

_And it's bending the truth_

_You're to blame_

_For all the life that you'll lose and you watch this space_

_But I'm going all the way_

_And be your slave to the grave_

_I'm the priest God never paid._

"Rape from your Uncle and many others that followed—''

"MY STORY, my choice to tell it out loud!" Alucard snapped but it made Virgil grin all the more.

"But your countless nights of forceful sex were by no comparison to the many nights you'll live out until tonight. You're curse as a vampire is a mystery even to me. You must be really determined to keep that to yourself because when I look into your mind…I see an abyss of sadness. Yet no memories to the events that made you what you are now. However; they're still there…Swimming in your mind. Deep enough were not even I can see them."

"…Tell me when Dante gets here." And Alucard turned his face away from Virgil, closing his eyes as if going to sleep. Virgil chuckled as he walked away from Alucard but then stopped when he heard the vampire speak.

"Forbidden to love…" Alucard said it like talking to himself. "Sounds like something out of a fairy tale. I know curses—after having a great deal of curses and I know a curse like that doesn't exist." He dragged his face to turn towards Virgil, who stopped stared at him with a surprised expression.

"Stop it." Virgil whispered.

"You're the only one keeping Dante from love, you're the curse he's burden with not lo—''

"I SAID STOP IT!"Virgil swooped down to Alucard's level with their lips only inches away.

"So as I asked again: is it jealousy or is it revenge?" Alucard spoke quietly.

"You talk of nothing you know!" Virgil hissed.

"Hmm," Alucard mused. "I think its jealousy." He noted.

"Fuck you."

"You wished. You were watching us the entire time, weren't you? The ceiling above his living room, you were there." Alucard enjoyed his taunts.

"Shut-up!"

"Did you like watching?"

"I said shut-up!"

"Did you want me?" Alucard whispered. "As you watched me moaning in ecstasy. Do you," He scooted closer towards Virgil to the point where both could feel the hot breath from the other. "Dream of making me scream like that? Or…was it Dante?" Virgil flinched.

Alucard gasped. "So it is! You're jealous not of him but of _me_." Virgil couldn't look at Alucard, he lowered his eyes in defeat. The vampire chuckled loudly.

"Oh, this is glorious." He laughed. "And you call me sad!" He reared his head back to laugh. Virgil started to get up but Alucard held him with a sharp move of his leg.

"Wait! _Kiss me._" He pleaded to the half demon. Virgil couldn't make up his mind whether get back down on his knees or stand up. He stared, baffled, at the vampire. Yet slowly he lowered himself down to the floor but before he kissed Alucard the vampire spoke.

"You might taste a little of him on my lips." With that Alucard back away from Virgil's lips, laughing at how pathetic the half demon was. Virgil's cold blue eyes narrowed menacingly at Alucard. In rage he drew a knife from his belt and pinned Alucard to the wall it with.

Alucard only yelped gazed in shock at Virgil who walked away without savoring the vampire's face.

"Bitch!" Alucard called. Then a door was slammed shut.

**REVIEW! Sorry I've been slow in my updates. But get ready cause next week will be a hard week for me. So updates might be even slower. But still, please review cause the end is coming up! I loved writing the part where Alucard was tricking Virgil into trying to kiss him. I like it when he's caught seducing the enemy. Now that's real power there. REVIEW!**


	17. Angel Face

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 17: Angel Face

_When darkness covers the sun,_

_There is still a way to save us all._

_Send me an angel._

The piece of paper Virgil threw at Dante read the address for them to meet. It led Dante to a prestigious courthouse in the prime of London. Embellished in marble columns and golden details, Dante quietly roamed the abandoned hallways, wondering what gave his brother the idea of choosing this place. Yet he didn't care of his purpose, he only wanted Alucard alive and in his arms.

He was halfway down a large hallway when he heard a sound of movement from the central room. _Virgil!_ He knew his disgusting brother was lurking within the shadows of this palace. Dante ran into the center of the circular room, flanked with free standing columns and polished marble floors and domed ceiling. However, only he stood within the room. No one else was there, not even Virgil.

"Thought you would never show up." Dante swirled behind him and there Virgil stood as if he stood there for the entire time. The half vampire stepped back in surprise and drew out his gun.

"Where is he!" He demanded.

"Here." Virgil answered simply.

"Bring him out! Now!" Dante cocked the gun ready for a clear shot but Virgil wasn't fazed by this. He continued his cool and collected state as he walked around the column.

"But can't you smell him? He's _everywhere." _Virgil raised his arms and stretched them as if hugging the ceiling. It was then that Dante recognized the scent. The room was heavy with the scent of blood…Alucard's blood.

"What did you do to him!" He screamed. "What did you do?" Dante clenched his teeth shut, holding back cries of agony and worry to whether if Alucard was still alive.

"Nothing more than what you'd expect from me." Virgil explained. "Why? Do you care!" He chuckled in disbelief. Dante's steady hand began to shake as it held the gun. It could be true; he could have killed him by now. What would stop him?

"Why?" Dante gasped. "Why do you always come into my life…ONLY TO DESTROY IT?"

"Because," Virgil explained. "I hate you, brother. Almost as much as I love you." Dante cocked his head to the side.

"What—I don't understand!" His questionable stance dissolved instantly and he gripped his gun even tighter, hoping that he would have the excuse to shoot.

"He doesn't have to die you know." Virgil glided his finger up and down a marble surface. "…run away with me." He whispered with eyes looking straight into Dante's own. Caught off guard, Dante slowly lowered his gun.

"What!" He hissed.

"You heard me." He walked closer. "Runaway with me. Leave this dismal London and come back home with me, Rome!" Hope and ambition shined through his glassy eyes. "We can take back the time that we've lost the day we were born. We can be a family again! Just me and you with the Holy Empire as our doll house!" He reached for Dante's hand but the half vampire withdrew before he could touch it.

His eyes grew narrow and sharp with anger. Dante took a step away from his brother.

"You've went as far almost killing an innocent, only to take me away." He shook his head. "This is no better than kidnapping."

"But I'm not expecting you to return, Dante. And I'm not expecting to go against your will; you're the one who makes the decision to leave or not." Virgil stopped circling. "Well?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"I don't play 'pretend' anymore." Dante answered with also the raise of his gun before he aimed for Virgil's heart. Virgil bolted away, clear from Dante's bullet. His brother tried to regain his aim but Virgil caught him by the neck and raised him high in the air.

While Dante struggled from his grip, Virgil tightened it.

"All I wanted to do was correct the wrongs that we've made!" He roared. "But you're too stubborn on the past to make a fresh start!"

"The ones you've killed were innocent!" Dante gagged. Virgil sighed his frustration out and threw Dante into a wall.

"How could I forget your beloved innocents! It's disturbing that you would protect a stranger, no matter how sinful they are, than your own brother…All I wanted was to be worthy of you. Strong, responsible, smart—but you'd rather wrap your legs around a foul beast like him! That tainted soul of mixed blood." Dante struggled to lift himself off the floor.

"No matter what you say of him," Dante chuckled. "He still has what you can never gain." Fury and violence washed over Virgil's face as he clenched his jaw tight like steel trap. The moment Dante's blue eyes looked up, a thick piece of metal plunged its way into his heart, pinning him straight through the marble column. Dante let out a scream of pain.

"And the way I saw things, looks like you'll never gain from him neither!" Blood spewed from Dante's mouth.

"Fuck you!" He screamed.

"Like what he did to you! That's all he does doesn't he! Just drops by and fucks your brains out and leaves you without a kiss on the cheek!"

"But you'll never---''

"Aww cut the shit, Dante!" Virgil hissed as he bent lower to face Dante. "Even I can see the false of this so called love…Why do you still follow after him, Dante! Uh! WHY!" Dante held all words behind his teeth but Virgil shook him to knock out his silence. "Answer me! Never have I seen you act like such a useless dog, following his steps no matter how many times he's kicked you away! He won't give you what you want!"

"What do you know what I want!" Dante spit blood at his brother's face.

"I know that you're chasing after something that he'll never give!" Both brothers breathed deeply and swift while their blood boiled with hate. Again, Dante said nothing but only glared Virgil down. Patience was running thin through his brother, thin enough that he smacked him across the face.

"Why?" He yelled but Dante kept silent so he slapped him again. "Why!" Dante bit back his tongue which only drove Virgil to slapping him again. "WHY!"

"_BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"_ He screamed to the top of his lungs. Virgil froze his hand in midair. "I LOVE HIM AND THAT IS ALL I NEED TO KEEP FOLLOWING HIM!...IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED! TO HEAR ME BEG LIKE SOME SLAVE! I didn't choose it but if I could I wouldn't change a thing." Dante began to choke on his words. "If it's the truth you wanted than there it is…" He expected another slap, a punch, a bullet through the head. Anything! Anything that is expected to bring pain if not the end of his life but surprisingly he felt nothing. Not a thing.

He opened his eyes to find Virgil getting up, walking away—away from him without a moment's glance. He continued walking like they had never fought, ignoring that his brother wasn't there pinned to a column; bleeding profusfivly.

"If you really love him, than you'll know where to find him." He last said. The rest was up to Dante to solve.

As a war raged upstairs, Alucard lied on his side—sick and empty like a barren dessert. Hands tied behind his back with those same tortuous chains, causing the last of his blood to drain.

"Dante, hurry." He whispered in vain.

**REVIEW! Wow, nice rhythm towards the end. I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write. Hopefully next update will be sooner. Oh well! **


	18. Time is Running Out

**You Took Care of Me, I Take Care of You**

Chapter 18: Time is Running Out

It had been hours since Virgil left Dante stranded in a pool of his own blood and still the half vampire struggled to release himself from the column. The flow of blood which once spewed from his wounds was beginning to cease as Dante pulled relentlessly at this stick of metal but only so much budged.

"He really got it in there deep." Dante said to himself. His breathing grew shallow and he began to feel a little light headed. Frustrated he gave up and took a break at this ritual. He leaned his head on the column and stared up at the glorious ceiling. His weak blue eyes scanned the embellished molding and the tasteful little windows that lined around it. _God, I'm gonna die here, aren't I?_

Dante didn't speak of the metal pole that stapled him to the column, after looking up at the domed ceiling he noticed a subtle shade of light on the molding which came from the little slits of windows. Dawn was coming and Dante had nowhere to go but where he was trapped.

"No!" He cried as bleeding fingers again reached for the metal. Problem was that the metal was buried deep within his chest; to get it out would take for him to dig within himself. Yet his options were limited and he chose pain over death.

With a deep breath he pulled away from the column, sliding along the metal pole he held in his cries of pain by biting down on his lip. Little rivets of blood rained down his mouth as the pain intensified, causing him to pierce through his own skin. He had already gotten through most of the metal but still a good piece of it was still stuck in his body. Dante looked up at the ceiling and already the sun's light was beginning to pour its way down the walls and soon flood the floors which he laid on.

That lightheadedness grew to consume him, his limbs felt numb and out of his control, those blue eyes began to hurt so he closed them. It pained him to only be halfway away from freedom, but he had no idea this loss of blood would drain his energy so. Last time he felt this tired was when he took a deadly dose of heroine, but being half demon he shook it off. But this wasn't heroine; this thick red liquid which had finally stopped pouring out him was his blood. His life source, his dependency. And it was all about to flow away.

_ I'm sorry Alucard._ Dante last thought before his hands dropped to his side, floating atop the pond of blood.

* * *

Integra paced the floor in her robe with her blonde hair tied back. Her clear blue eyes again glanced at the clock, but it read the same as she last checked it. 7:00 

She heard Walter come through the door to check on her.

"Sir Hellsing, please. You need your rest." He begged.

"Not until he calls." Hellsing answered with her eyes lingering on the clock. After another full walk around her office she sighed. "You don't think, something bad has happened to him?"

" Master Alucard—never!" Walter said. "When did you ever see him grovel on the floor in pain? He's not like that." His strong arms draped around her like a protective shield. "I just hope he's out of this dreadful sun." He said softly.

_ RING!_

Hellsing opened her once shut eyes and slowly turned towards the phone. She looked at Walter than back at the black device, hoping it would be someone she wanted to hear. With a steady hand, she picked it up and the speaker spoke.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Master." Hellsing breathed out her relief.

"Where are you?" She asked calmly.

"I cannot come home yet. There's something I need to take care of beforehand, please don't wait up." From there he hung up, leaving Hellsing without a thought to where he is.

* * *

Alucard turned off his cell phone and turned toward the limp body that laid before him. He knelt down next to Dante and gently stroked the side of his cheek which had not been stained with blood. _Wake up. _He ordered but his blonde angel didn't move. Dante continued laying there as if asleep if one would ignore the blood covered clothes. His skin had turned to a deadly white with lips frozen blue. 

"Darling." Alucard whispered as he combed through Dante's silver hair. "Please wake up." Nothing. Alucard searched for signs of life, but he knew that what he was looking at was just a dried up corpse. When he found Dante hanging off of a pole, within a pool of blood, he knew the amount lost was beyond repair.

First thing he did was pull his lover off of that grotesque pole before saving both of them from the deadly sunlight. He carried Dante down underground in the subways and beyond where no mortals would find them. Now, Alucard was kneeling next to a lifeless corpse in the dark tunnels of the underground train tracks with only the rats for witnesses.

Alucard rippedthe sleeve of his white dress shirt, baring his unmarred wrist to his teeth. He bit into the flesh and watched as his black blood oozed up from the punctured wound. The master vampire placed his bleeding wristover Dante's mouth, which he forced open for the blood to pour in.

Dante didn't move to lap up the blood, he stayed still as before. When Alucard knew that it was enough he cleaned his wound which automatically sealed with his permission. After watching his wounds heal properly he drew his attention back to Dante.

"Now wake up." He ordered iwithpanic hiding in the back of his voice as it shuddered. For a moment his lips uncontrollably shivered, ready for a coming sob but he held it back. "Dante!" He called with a horse voice, choked on fear.

Nothing happened for the longest time. The screams of trains were heard from afar but nothing from Dante. Rats grew brave from the two large humans and went about their short lives without care for them. Alucard paid no attention to any of it; his only concern was for his hell sent angel.

When a slight shudder came from Dante, Alucard held his breath. Slowly icy blue eyes opened, peering through silver tresses of hair. Through his thin curtain of hair he saw Alucard and the sight made his heart sigh. Dante wanted to say something but his voice was lost. Only a smile could speak for him.

"You know you're the worst rescuer. EVER!" Alucard said. "There I was lying in a dirty cellar, wrapped up in chains and waiting for you to rescue me."

"I tried." Dante explained.

"And failed! Almost got yourself burned by the sun! And on top of that, you were basically drowning in your own blood. How are you ever able to live off by yourself?" Dante smiled at Alucard's attempt in sounding like mother hen.

"Well, luckily for me," He said quietly as he sat up. "I have you there to protect me, my Master." Alucard felt a smoldering fire burn in his veins when he heard Dante drawl that last word. His angered melted away as he sat on his knees across from Dante and he looked into his eyes.

Dante gave Alucard a grin before the master vampire pulled Dante by the ankles and dragged him for their groins to collide together.

"This is a nice 'pick me up'." Dante chuckled until his smile disappeared into a hunger state. They both inched their mouths closer, as if playing with the idea of kissing one another. Their soft lips glided past one another, tempting their tongues to come out and dance for them. Dantemeshed his pelvis into Alucard's groin since he knew it would set his master off. He smiled mischievously as he watched Alucard hiss when their grinding continued.

"Kiss me, asshole." Dante whispered.

"How romantic of you." Alucard retorted.

"How romatic of you to pick this place." Dante looked around at the slimy walls and rats which ran by.

"This is a marvelous place to make up."

"Is that what we're doing?" Dante asked.

"Wait—listen." Dante heard a coming train roar its way towards them. The rats scurried away and the machine's blinding light was feet away from them.

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself _

Where is my mind

_-The Pixies_

Dante didn't expect the wind and power a train could give off when one was standing next to it. The mass of steel raced past them, barely missing Dante's cheek. For the longest moment, Dante's world was full of nothing but flashing lights and a scream which had the power to crack his heart like a glass goblet. It was then that Alucard kissed him.

Pressing their mouths against one another, their tongues interlocked like swans' necks. Dante never remembered a kiss like this before. With the power of the train next to them, illuminating his world like an acid trip, and Alucard's skilled tongue working its magic as Dante bucked harder each time, he felt alive again. In that dark tunnel the vampires' adrenaline exploded beyond limit. Dante felt invincible, like he was within a swarm of sweating people as they jumped to a blood-pumping beat which growled from the stereos.

This is what Alucard was to him. He was the sensation you felt when kissing next to a roaring train with all the grim and dirt coating your knees as you were fucked up against a wall. Like his feet were in the air and his head on ground.

That train raced and roared forever for Dante.

The End?

**REVIEW! REIVEW, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I don't know if I should end it here. Tell me what you think. That's kinda like my fantasy. Getting a kiss while a train runs by—pretty scary. I heard this Pixies song while watching the ending of FIGHT CLUB and it inspired me to write this scene.It's a really good song to listen to while reading thischapter. **

Well I must leave you. Evenif I do update this story, it won't happen until like July 8th. I'm going on a vacation to London! Kyah! I promise to come back soon my sweethearts.


	19. Curled Up By a Frozen Fire

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 19: Curled Up By a Frozen Fire

With his head barely hanging off the end of the bed, Dante licked his lip, tasting a tinge of blood. He spent the next minuet or two staring at the ceiling fan as it spun around and around. For a while it was amusing until it grew deadly boring. Dante waited for his overwhelming orgasm to boil down yet ironically he still wanted more. It seemed the heated moments in the subway and on this bed weren't enough for the blonde. Tangled up in the disheveled sheets—which half of them laid on the floor—he shifted his eyes as to how Alucard was doing.

The black haired vampire slept on the opposite end of the bed with a hand behind his head. Dante wanted to chuckle on how Alucard looked like he was king. King of nothing now, but he was king of something. _He couldn't possibly be asleep already. In the dead of night and after THAT!_ Dante thought to himself. With a sly grin, he slowly slid his leg under the sheets and seductively slithered across Alucard's polished torso. The aged vampire didn't move when he felt Dante's foot grace his chest and glide lower down his abdomen.

He tried to keep from chuckling as he watched his foot travel even lower than before. Just when he was about to glide over Alucard's jutting hips, the master vampire grabbed him by the foot and dragged him over on top of him.

Dante woke up from his memories. Blue eyes stared into his dark room. Alone. He looked down and noticed his pants were unzipped, probably done by him during his little fantasies. However, this dream was not a fantasy. Only three nights ago did Alucard grab him by the foot and pulled Dante on top of him before they made love for the third time. Yet it seemed so long ago for Dante. Since than Alucard never shown his face. He thought of giving him a call but than stopped when remembering Integra still didn't approve of him.

Finally he realized the boredom of being a vampire. He couldn't contact the life he left behind. After that episode with Kristen, he never bothered going back to his old time job as a demon hunter. What's left for him now if he can't have Alucard?

"BEEEEEP!"

_Jesus! _Dante was startled by the sudden ring of his alarm clock. The tiny machine flashed 9:00, the time when the sun was fully down and out of his way. After pressing the button to turn the noise off, Dante continued staring at it, hoping for some distraction to liberate him from his on-going dream of boredom.

_Is this what I'm to look forward for the rest of eternity? _

"Going somewhere?" Walter drawled. Alucard stopped and snapped his head to the left where he saw the butler walk out of the shadows. His deep crimson eyes watched him move into the light until Walter stopped, waiting for the vampire to answer but Alucard rudely turned away and continued as if he never saw him. "You know, I could turn tail and inform Sir Integra that you're going out to see him again."

"Than go right ahead. You were always good in playing the stool pigeon." Alucard snapped. Walter took a gulp before he mustered his courage to retaliate back at the vampire which he had long avoided for years.

"I know that you avoid me," Walter began following Alucard through the quiet corridor. "when you found out that I had failed you."

"Betrayed!" Alucard corrected.

"No, disappointed you." Alucard stopped dead in the middle of the darkened corridors; away from the moonlit windows where Walter stayed.

"Your withdrawal of the vial was a withdrawal from me. I always knew deep down that I would wake up finding out that you didn't take the blood. Even when I was released and searched for your familiar young face, in the back of my mind I knew it was forever gone along with hopes of staying together...We had fun, didn't we?"

Walter didn't know whether to answer or not.

"And we could have kept it that way if you had taken it."

"Such pleasure doesn't last forever. Even you should know that." Walter preached.

"Yes, this is why I do everything in my power to preserve it."

"Is that what you're trying to do with Dante?" Alucard turned around and looked at Walter for the first time in the eye.

"Like you said, such pleasure doesn't last forever, and neither will this curse. I know towards the end, Dante will succeed in where you've failed. He'll wait for me." This grieved Walter deeply to hear. Silence built herself a wall between the two till Walter's foot falls broke it down. He turned back into the shadows, away from Alucard and away from the hope of them ever mending their blistered past.

It was this moment that Walter finally understood the lesson that vampires never forget a grudge.

**REVIEW**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. After coming back from Europe I went away to New York for another 3 weeks. But now I'm back home! So expect frequent updates in this story. **


	20. Being Put On Hold

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 20: Being Put on Hold

_Won't you come soon, Alucard? _

The night flew past Dante without any significance. Again he spent it alone, staring at the moonlight from the sunroof windows above. He never remembered boredom feeling this bad. Like someone was clawing at his throat, making it dry and hard to swallow. As the sun inched its way into Dante's rooms, he took leave upstairs and fell asleep into bed.

He wrapped himself comfortably in his sheets before his ash colored eye lashes flutter shut.

_Is this what I'm to look forward for the rest of eternity? _

Snow fell in silent tears, sprinkling a grieving cold all over the city of Rome.

"Dante," The small boy picked his head up, his neck smothered by a thick scarf. "Don't lag behind." She smiled and turned to continue walking away.

"Don't!" Dante jolted, stumbling on the steps of the vacant citadel. "Sister Rosalie!" But the boy stopped. No one was there to answer the boy. He had been in the snow for a long time, but it seemed now its coldness has finally penetrated him. _For as long as I can remember, I was always alone. _He loathed the touch of the snow as it wrapped around him like an unwanted love, sickening him for its company.

"Sister Rosalie!" Dante cried to the sky, tears falling from his eyes in thick droplets. He called out to ghosts who would never come. "Mommy! Daddy!" Names he knew what the meant but not knowing what they are. Not even ghosts gave him the pleasure of company.

"Don't run away from me!" The small boy of four clamped his eyes shut as he sobbed. His cries made his voice gurgle under the tears, making them unreadable. He sat down on the thin layers of snow with his knees against his face. "Don't run away from me!"

"Don't run away!" Dante jerked awake, his eyes opened he stared into his dark room._ A dream? _He heard a noise next to him. The blonde turned his side and there, lying next to him serenely, Alucard slept. His black hair fanned out over his porcelain cheek, begging for Dante to brush it back.

_This isn't a dream, right? _Dante stared at him. _But this feels like a dream even more. _

"Alucard." Dante whispered, savoring the sound of his name after bearing a torturous period never saying it. He brought his hands up to his mouth but saw a glint of light in the shadows. The blonde cocked his head as he looked at his finger. On it wrapped a silver ring, polished and engraved with intricate designs like ivy tendrils.

_It's so ironic that such an angel is a demon._

Alucard's words danced through his head like a mother's whisper. His clear blue eyes glistened in his own tears. With a slight grunt, Dante scooted over to Alucard, meshing his body with his master's as he breathed him in. The elder vampire awoke at Dante's muffled weeping.

"What's the matter?" Alucard asked softly through the darkness.

"It's nothing." Dante lied.

"Dante." The white haired vampire ignored him as he pretended to sleep on.

**REVIEW! Sorry for my delay. I just want to post this chapter earlier to show that I'm still continuing this story. I have a whole line of chapters ready to be updated so I promise the wait won't be long. **


	21. Sloppy

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 21: Sloppy 

Everything was silent.

Not a living thing stirred nor the roar of a car engine disturbed the silence.

Alucard was alone, breathing with the autumn air as it blew across his face while perched up top a random building.

He stared into the window, catching the movement of a nameless vampire.

It was right there.

A clear shot of the head.

One bullet was all it took and the excitement made the ancient feel giddy.

He locked the bullet in place.

Aimed.

Positioned.

And…

"_A FRIEND IN NEED IS A FRIEND INDEED—A FRIEND WITH WEED IS BETTER…"_

Alucard's eyes snapped open when the blaring voice of a song from Placebo was heard from his back pocket.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself. With a sigh he placed the gun down and answered the cell phone. Usually he only needed it to converse with Master Integra for official purposes but once Dante had his hands on the vampire's number, the thing didn't stop from ringing. Already he was scowled twice by Integra of the large amount of bills taxed on Alucard's roaming dues and such but the vampire didn't pay any heed of her lectures. If it didn't involve him from being suspended from the cell, it didn't matter to him.

"Don't you know what I do for a living?"

"Shut-up. I have a question to ask." Alucard rolled his eyes while mumbling God's name in vain before Dante spoke. "For the color of the new refrigerator, should I go with stainless steel or black?"

"…You got to be kidding me."

"Hey! It's imp—'' Alucard hung up the cell phone, irritated beyond words that Dante would dare interrupt him for such a question. What did it matter what color a refrigerator was? He wasn't going to use it!

Once Alucard shook all thoughts from his head, he picked up his gun and aimed it back at the window. What he didn't expect was the vampire staring right back at him.

Alucard looked up from his aiming view, his mouth dropped and eyes locked with the menacing vampire staring back at him. The vampire than ran, leaving his trace from the window's view.

"Fuck!" Alucard stood up jumped from the high ledge and ramming into a stray window one floor up.

The panic of the chase was on by the time Alucard held himself to the wooden floor, listening for the thundering feet of the fleeing vampire. By the sound of it, the creature was already running down the flight of steps between the third and fourth floor.

"I'm going to lose him!" The master vampire stood up and dashed out of the apartment door where he found himself facing the square shaped stairs leading all the way up and down the building. He leaned over the rusting railing and could make out the black figure of the running vampire. With a slight push off the ground, Alucard threw himself over the railing and flew down the flights of floors.

The many floors flew by him quickly one after the other until he caught the eye of the running creature. The moment he was in view, Alucard raised his gun and shot fire at the vampire; hitting him right in the neck. Alucard chuckled at the sound of the falling body as it tripped and faltered down the stairs after him. He landed silently upon the brick floor as a cat and stared up into the pitch dark ceiling.

_That was fun. _

But Alucard wasn't allowed much time to gloat over his victory when he heard the screaming shatter of bullets from behind the apartment building. The dying calls of Hellsing soldiers echoed through the dark and ricocheted through Alucard's ears.

_There's more?_

He became a flash of red as Alucard raced through the dark halls and exited out of the building to where the weeded courtyard laid. But unfortunately he was greeted by a party of slain soldiers along with a freak sucking the bloody face of a lone man. The zombie looked up, his face peeling off from coming maggots. With this face he stared up and saw Alucard's fresh form, fit for him to feast off of. Yet the freak was torn with holes by the time it took its third step towards Alucard. What surprised Alucard was not that it died by a hail of bullets but that it wasn't him that did it.

"Getting sloppy are we, Alucard?"

Alucard turned around and Sir Integra, her arms crossed and a newly lit cigar spilling from her lip. Walter, who stood next to her, put the shot gun down since he was the one who killed the last freak and not Alucard.

Alucard turned back around at the bloody courtyard, counting how many men die because of his delay. Seeing how much was his fault.

"Well?" He snapped his neck back towards Integra who was now walking towards him.

"Well what?" He asked nicely. Soon after a stinging slap ran across his face before his eyes.

"You worthless piece of shit!" Integra hissed. Alucard turned his face straight ahead, staring ahead of her with a cocky smirk in the corner of his lip. "How dare you look at this place and say 'well what'! Do you have any idea how many men have died because of your absence?!"

"I've killed more on purpose." He leaned forward, licking the corner of his mouth for a trace of blood. Alucard could sense that his sadistic comment made Integra cringe, reminding her what he really was. That he was not a savior only a slave.

"Pray tell, Alucard," She began. "What kept you?"

"I was distracted."

"Distracted?!" She laughed sarcastically. "Distracted from what, my sweet?" Alucard hesitated if he should dare tell her until he chose 'what the hell'.

"Someone called me about a refrigerator." He chuckled with a air of arrogance.

Alucard was next met with a bullet in the stomach followed by one in his lung. The sudden pain brought the dark haired vampire to his knees, cringing at Integra's feet but he never once dropped his smile.

"Walter, give me his phone."

"No!" Alucard struggled to stand up but he lost ground when Integra shot him down with another bullet.

"Stay silent, slave!" She scowled. Walter carefully tip toed to Alucard and quickly snatched the phone from his pocket like a scared little boy. Integra, who was as passive as if nothing was happening, took the phone from Walter. Alucard tired to speak up to protest but the bullets were dipped in blessed mercury and holy water. Their pain was excruciating and he was as weak as a human at Integra's feet. He could only stay silent as she invaded his records.

He could guess by now that she knew only one person had been calling him all this time.

"Mind in telling me whose 704-567-1245?" Her icy blue eyes stared down at him without any remorse as he defied her with his own crimson eyes.

"Santa Claus. I've been a good boy this year." He cackled but soon answered by another blow across the face. Alucard had only a moment to regain his senses till Integra pulled him up by the throat as much as she could. Only inches separated between him and her but he could feel the anger steaming off of her skin.

"You are _never_ to see him again!" She whispered harshly. It was then that his smile slowly disappeared as the realization came over him. How ironic that when he frowned, the rain began coming down into a thick wall of water. Walter soon came with an umbrella, not bother to cover Alucard from the cold rain. Integra dropped him to the mud while she remained protected by the umbrella.

"For all my life you've never missed a shot and now…over some stupid boy. Pathetic!" With the heel of her foot, Integra turned sharply and headed towards the stretched limo.

"I trust you to return home or I'll have someone drag you home!" She called through the rain. Alucard was now heaving for breath after the loss of blood. He looked at Walter, waiting for him to turn back and give him a sympathetic stare but he didn't look back. No one did. No one cared for the broken boy sitting in the rain with holes in his soul which he tried desperately to cover up.

As the car drove off, leaving him in its exhaustion, Alucard sat to himself enclosed in the rain. It was there he began thinking absurd things.

**REVIEW!!!**

**Sorry that it's been forever since I've last written. I've been having trouble juggling all these stories but those that have been patient with me; I apologize to you personally for keeping you waiting. **


	22. Hospital Noises

I Took Care of You, You Took Care of Me

Chapter 22: Hospital Noises

"Is that all?" Dante finally said when he saw the electrician stand up straight and away from the refrigerator.

"Yes. Its pretty much set in and installed." He clapped his hands on his worn jeans, wiping off a few traces of sweat than turned toward the questionable white haired young man. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you want a fridge to be installed so late at night?"

"That's a good question for _all_ of us to think of." Dante smiled before kicking off the brick wall facing the electrician. The conversation ended there as Dante went over to the door, ushering the man out.

"Is there nothing left for me to pay you?" He asked, swaying his voice in an elegant manner. For some reason, ordering a refrigerator on his own made Dante feel a little more grown-up, independent; which was something he hadn't felt in the longest time.

"Nope, everything should be paid for by now." The old man answered in a gruff voice. There was a trace of Irish in his accent which Dante could pick up perfectly, probably Northern Ireland. The two parted with polite goodbyes and Dante watched the human man totter down the factory's steps until he was lost from the vampire's sight through the thick maze of steel pipes and machinery.

Right when Dante was about to close the door, he heard the electrician mumble a passing word to someone else.

"Oh! Pardon me, sir."

_Alucard!_

Dante threw open the door and raced out of the apartment where he found his lover standing in the middle of the stairs, watching the electrician exit the building down below.

"Alucard!" Alucard turned towards Dante, who was leaping down the stairs with a surprised expression. "Come up!" He grabbed his master's hand and literally had to drag him up stairs. "You gotta see my new refrigerator!"

Alucard didn't say a greeting word to Dante yet. Mainly because the half demon wouldn't give the ancient a chance to talk. He allowed Dante to release him when the finally entered the apartment, watching him present the large storage compartment with an over the top "tada". Dante waited for a response from Alucard but none came. Instead the black haired vampire slowly made his way over to sit on the couch which he had bought recently.

"Alucard…" Dante now noticed the gleam to his hair and the various wet spots which were scattered all over his red coat. "Have you been in the rain?" He went over to brush a cheek. "You're fucking freezing."

"Cause I'm fucking dead." Alucard replied with a snide comment.

"Let me get a towel and get you out of those clothes." Dante chuckled when he said the last part of his sentence. He was trying to play it off as a dramatic seducer but Dante was stopped short when Alucard stood before him instantly when he turned around.

"You said you were born in Italy." Something in Alucard's eyes worried Dante. They didn't stare with any expression but he knew, hiding behind them, was a greater emotion dying to break out.

"Yeah?" Dante answered slowly, noting the seriousness in Alucard's tone.

"Was it Rome?"

"Florence, I believe." Dante cocked his head. "Alucard, what are you—''

"Let's leave!" Alucard slipped past Dante and opened the old small fridge which stored blood packets from the Red Cross Blood Drive. Dante was still overcoming the shock of Alucard's proposal. _Leave London?_

"Alucard—''

"Do you have a bag for all of these?!" Alucard frantically was pulling out each packet one by one, gathering them up in his arms like a panicking thief.

"Yah but—''

"Get it! The custodian can't wait on us forever. Soon our window will be closed." Alucard carried the blood packets only to dump them in Dante's arms.

"Alucard?"

"Is there anything else you would want to take with us?" Alucard searched the loft up and down for any belongings which Dante would want. A pocket watch, Dante's Inferno which Dante had been reading recently, cell phone, a wallet, his coat.

"Alucard, what are—''

"Where are your guns? We'll need them in the future. Take everything you want with you cause we're not coming—''

"ALUCARD!" Alucard spun around, finding all the blood packets on the floor and Dante looking both frustrated and worried. "What are you doing?" Alucard placed the items on the pool table and walked over to Dante. As he came closer the white haired young man suddenly couldn't help but back away from his touch.

"Dante, my love." Alucard seemed hurt from Dante's recoil. He extended his hand slowly enough for Dante to trust him again. Once Dante took hold of his hand, allowing him to pull him into a wet and icy embrace; one which Dante was not accustomed to from Alucard.

"Do you want our love to disappear?" He asked while his hand continued to stroke a stray lock of silver hair.

"No!" Dante jumped back. "Never, but Alucard why Florence?!"

"Because," Alucard placed his hand on Dante's shoulders, calming him down with his voice. "Only there can she not reach us. That's Vatican territory."

He turned around to gather Dante's things into a pile.

"She?"

"Dammit, Dante! Do you have a fucking bag!?" Alucard snapped.

"Calm down for fuck's sake!" Dante yelled with a sigh as he went over to the closet to find a small backpack. "Here!" He threw it over to Alucard, sadden that he didn't even apologize for his outburst toward him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I've just finally realized how right you were. You were right about that bitch. That I've slowly became some dog to the human race. Degraded and shamed from my own people."

Dante didn't want to walk closer to Alucard. From the way the vampire was shoving things into the bag it seemed that a violent anger was boiling over within him. So for that, he kept his distance in order to allow his lover to calm down. But he couldn't help but question his purpose. _I never said that about her._

"So you're leaving them. All of them behind?"

"Why not? Nothing lives forever, not even my loyalty to the House of Hellsing."

"But what of Walter?"

"That old fart." Alucard looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "He's been nothing to me for the longest time."

"But-but what about Seras?!"

"It's time for her to grow up."

"What of Integra." That's when Alucard paused. The shuffling stopped and so did Dante's annoying questioning. He regretted in bringing that woman's name up.

"She can fuck herself to hell for all I care." Alucard hissed softly, his voice causing Dante to shiver under its cruelty. He than presumed his task of stuffing the book bag with Dante's things as well as the blood packets on the ground.

"Where will we go when we arrive in Florence?" Dante asked while bending down with Alucard.

"Where ever we want to go. The city is our home."

"But how will we get there? Don't we need money?"

"No need for that. There will be a ship leaving Tuesday evening for Italy. We'll jump that ship and hide within the cargo. Sunlight won't reach us there."

"But that's almost two days away! Integra will find you by then."

"It's alright. I've already found our sanctuary for the time being."

* * *

Dante hated the smell of these places. He never had a love for hospitals, but he walked through the sliding double doors despite it. The blinding white light hit him like a ton of bricks, and he almost fell back outside. People where hustling and bustling in white suits, checking clipboards as if they had nothing better to do, and running back and forth and up and down stairs. No, it didn't seem normal. It seemed to be the waiting room for death. The thought itself caused him to swallow hard.

"What are we doing here?!" He pulled Alucard's sleeve hard, whispering in his ear. Alucard pulled his finger to his lips.

"Shh."

Dante couldn't do anything else but follow him through the maze of white corridors. He was surprised that no one has stopped the two yet. It was nearly dawn and still the hospital was packed with screaming people.

"An attack on a college dormitory. That's why the place is so busy. I hope Isaac has room for us."

Alucard took Dante to the quietest wing of the hospital. It seemed like he knew the outline of the building well since not once did he stop for directions.

"Have you been here before?" Dante asked as he scanned the large window looking into the nursery of the displayed babies.

"No, but you can smell the dead easily." They went through a door, taking them down a step small staircase hidden in the corner of the hospital. The lower they got the colder it became. Soon Dante could recognize the distant buzz of rock music coming from a cheap radio as well as the smell of overly sweet honey buns.

The stairs stopped into what was the basement of the hospital. Water pipes lined the walls as spiders were put busy into creating their quickly lived master pieces. It was damp and a little eerie to Dante. Like something out of an old horror novel.

The music grew louder as Alucard turned to the right and there they found the cheap radio, next to it a forty year old fat orderly, licking his fingers from the sticky sweetness he had just eaten while staring at an air brush photo of a naked woman spreading her legs.

"Isaac." Alucard smiled.

The old man looked up from his magazine and jumped back in fear, nearly knocking himself out of his seat.

"Shit!" He gasped before finding his legs and balancing himself. "Ha-ha." He chuckled, trying to remain calm and collected even though Dante could hear his heart pounding. "Alucard, my old friend. Long time no see!"

"Is our space ready?" Alucard massaged his hand while trying to peek into the room behind Isaac. "It's almost our bed time."

"Oh, okay." Isaac leaned over, catching the young white haired man who was standing behind Alucard. "When you said you were bringing a friend, I thought you meant that police girl." He grabbed his keys from the desk he sat at and began walking into the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Alucard followed with Dante at his heels. Dante didn't know what to expect. A secret room? A hidden attic? Anything! As long as they are hidden and can sleep. But he didn't expect to be walking into a morgue.

"A morgue!" Dante whispered sharply. "You rented a space for us in a morgue for two nights!"

"Trust me. Nothings more safer than with the dead." Alucard smiled back to Isaac who was no looking behind him at the pouting Dante.

"But, Alucard! I was—''

"Dante!" Alucard snapped, causing Dante to shut his mouth from than on.

"Here we are!" Isaac slapped a random steel cabinet. "A-16." He unlocked the door and pulled out the long, empty drawer for Alucard and Dante.

"Thank you, Isaac." Alucard first stepped onto the steel table.

"When can I wake you for tomorrow?" Isaac asked.

"7:00 will be good for us. We'll leave on Tuesday night for good."

"I see." Isaac looked at Dante. "He not going in?" Alucard turned toward Dante as well, pleading him with his eyes.

"Dante?"

"Fine!" Dante jumped up next to Alucard with his book bag.

"Here, let me take that for you." Hector took the book bag and stepped in front of the cabinet. Dante scooted closer to Alucard in order for the two of them to fit on the icy table. "You need to lay down for me to close it."

Dante was getting nervous about being shut away into that dark cabinet along with all these other dead bodies. The same fear was creeping up within him, reminding him that same night when he was forced to sleep in the coffin.

"Dante, lay down with me." Dante looked down next to him, finding Alucard already on his side and staring up at him. He looked cold and bare without Dante lying next to him. His crimson eyes, though partially cloaked by his black bangs, were screaming out for him. _Please do it, Dante. _They said. _Just this once, don't fight. _

Dante heard their screams and did what he could to silence them. He lay down next to Alucard, wrapping his arm around his thin waist. Alucard curled his hands between his and Dante's chest. It was then when Isaac pushed the table into its place, shrouding them in a cold darkness which was shared with another twenty four dead bodies.

Though the darkness, Dante could smell the rancid stench of decaying flesh. It bothered him for a moment until he felt Alucard's thumb glide over his cheek.

"We're finally doing it, Dante." Dante could hear the smile in his voice. "We're finally going to leave them all behind in the past.

Dante curled his head underneath Alucard's chin, warming himself with whatever heat Alucard had left.

Together in the darkness of the death, two children of the night held each other from the coming winds of tomorrow.


End file.
